ÏÎÁÅÃ
by Alite A.K.A. Ernell Asoent
Summary: Ïðîäåëêè Âîëäåìîðòà ãðîçÿò ïîñòàâèòü Õîãâàðòñ ñ íîã íà óøè, ÷òî íåîæèäàííî êàðäèíàëüíî ìåíÿåò âçàèìîîòíîøåíèÿ Ãàððè è Ñåâåðóñà. Ñëýø.
1. ÃËÀÂÀ 1ß, Â ÊÎÒÎÐÎÉ ÍÀÃÐÀÄÛ ÍÀÕÎÄßÒ ÃÅÐ...

*Disclaimer*: Ñåâ, Ãàððè è ïðî÷èå ãåðîè Õîãâàðòñà belongs to JKR  
  
*Warning*:  
  
1) ñèå áåçîáðàçèå ãðîçèò ïåðåðàñòè â NC-17  
  
2) íå ìîãó îòêàçàòü ñåáå â óäîâîëüñòâèè ïîêàçàòü íåêîòîðûõ ãåðîåâ ÃÏ *cough* â "íîâîì ñâåòå" ^_^`  
  
3) îñíîâíîé ïàðèíã: Sev/Harry; ïëþñ: Sev/Lucius; Harry/Draco; Sev/Voldemort , äîáàâêè íå èñêëþ÷åíû =^_____________~`=  
  
*end *  
  
***  
  
-...Îðäåíîì Ìåðëèíà Âòîðîé ñòåïåíè íàãðàæäàþòñÿ Ðåìóñ Ëþïèí, Ìèíåâðà Ìàêãîíàãàëë è Ñèðèóñ Áëýê çà îãðîìíûé âêëàä â äåëî ïîáåäû íàä âåëè÷àéøèì âðàãîì ïîñëåäíåãî ñòîëåòüÿ, Ëîðäîì Âîëäåìîðòîì,- òîðæåñòâåííî âåùàë Ãëàâà ìèíèñòåðñòâà Êîðíåëèóñ Ôàäæ,ñòîÿ íà îãðîìíîé äóáîâîé òðèáóíå, óêðàùåííîé çàòåéëèâûì ãåðáîì, êîòîðàÿ êàçàëîñü, çàòìåâàëà åãî ñàìîãî,- Îíè... íå ïîòåðÿâ ïðèñóòñòâèÿ äóõà, êàê íàñòîÿùèå ãåðîè! â ìèíóòó ñìåðòåëüíîé îïàñíîñòè óñïåëè âîâðåìÿ âûçâàòü îòðÿä àâðîðîâ,- îí îáâåë ïðèñóòñòâóþùèõ â çàëå òîðæåñòâåííûì âçãëÿäîì , âûäåðæèâàÿ ýôôåêòíóþ ïàóçó. Òèøèíà, âîöàðèâøàÿñÿ íà ìãíîâåíèå, òóò æå âçîðâàëàñü ãðîìîì àïëîäèñìåíòîâ, êîãäà íåìíîãî ñìóùåííûå, è îòòîãî ñëåãêà ïîðîçîâåâøèå ïðåïîäàâàòåëè, ðÿäêîì ïðîøëè âäîëü óçêîãî ïðîõîäà äëÿ ïîëó÷åíèÿ íàãðàäû.  
  
Ãàððè , Ðîí, Ãåðìèîíà è îñòàëüíûå ãðèôôèíäîðöû, ñèäåâøèå â ïåðâûõ ðÿäàõ , ãðîìêî çààïëîäèðîâàëè. Ãðÿíóëà òîðæåñòâåííàÿ ìóçûêà, Ãàððè êèíóë áûñòðûé âçãëÿä â ñòîðîíó ïðåïîäàâàòåëüñêîãî ñòîëà è óõìûëüíóëñÿ - âñå ãðîìêî àïëîäèðîâàëè Ðåìóñó , Ñèðèóñó è Ìèíåâðå, êîãäà Ôàäæ âåøàë èì íà ãðóäü íàãðàäíûå çíà÷êè, âñå ëèöà ñâåòèëèñü ðàäîñòíûìè óëûáêàìè -âåðíåå ï î ÷ ò è âñå- Ñíåéï ñèäåë ìðà÷íåå òó÷è, áóäòî áû ïîáåäà íàä Âîëäåìîðòîì íå òîëüêî íå îñâîáîäèëà åãî îò øïèîíñêîãî áðåìåíè, à äàæå íàîáîðîò, îñëîæíèëà åìó æèçíü. - Íà ýòîò ðàç Ãàððè íå áîÿëñÿ ñìîòåòü ïðÿìî íà íåíàâèñòíîãî ïðåïîäàâàòåëÿ . Åìó äåéñòâèòåëüíî íå÷åãî áûëî áîÿòüñÿ - îí ñòîÿë ëèöîì ê ëèöó ñ ñàìèì Ëîðäîì Âîëäåìîðòîì... È òåïåðü ñïåöèàëüíî, íàìåðåííî íå îòâîäÿ ãëàç îò áëåäíîãî ,õóäîãî ëèöà , êîòîðîå îí òàê íåíàâèäåë. Îí æäàë . Æàæäàë ñòîëêíóòüñÿ âçãëÿäîì ,äîêàçàòü ñàìîìó ñåáå , ÷òî ñòðàõ ïåðåä Ñíåéïîì ïîêèíóë åãî íàâñåãäà. Åìó ñòðàøíî õîòåëîñü, ÷òîáû Ñíåéï ïåðâûé îòâåë áû ãëàçà â ñòîðîíó... îäíàêî, ïðåïîäàâàòåëü çåëüåâàðåíèÿ â ñòîðîíó Ãàððè íå ñìîòðåë è òîìó ïðèøëîñü ïÿëèòüñÿ íà ñâîåãî ó÷èòåëÿ íàâåðíî íå ìåíüøå ìèíóòû, ïîêà îáåñïîêîåííàÿ Ãåðìèîíà íå òîëêíóëà åãî â áîê :  
  
-Ãàððè! Òû â ïîðÿäêå?? ×òî -íèáóäü ñëó÷èëîñü?? ×òî ïðîèçîøëî?? Îíà ïðîñëåäèëà åãî âçãëÿä â ñòîðîíó Ãëàâíîãî ñòîëà è äåðíóëà äðóãà çà ðóêàâ .  
  
Òîò âçäðîãíóë è óâèäåë ïåðåä ñîáîé îçàáî÷åííîå ëèöî ïîäðóãè:  
  
-À... äà-äà, âñå íîðìàëüíî...-ïðîìÿìëèë îí, ÷óâñòâóÿ ëåãêóþ äîñàäó ,÷òî òàê è íå ñìîã âñòðåòèòüñÿ âçãëÿäîì ñ íåíàâèñòíûì ïðîôåññîðîì è äîêàçàòü ñåáå, ÷òî îí óæå íèêîãäà íèêîãî íå èñïóãàåòñÿ.  
  
-À ÿ ïîäóìàëà, ÷òî òû çàáîëåë èëè ó òåáÿ ñíîâà âèäåíèÿ,- çàáîòëèâî ïðîäîëæàëà Ãåðìèîíà, ïîïðàâëÿÿ âîðîòíèê íà ãàððèíîé ïðàçäíè÷íîé ìàíòèè. Òîò ñêîð÷èë íåäîâîëüíóþ ãðèìàññó è áðîñèë âèíîâàòûé âçãëÿä íà Ðîíà, êîòîðûé ñèäåë íååñòåñòâåííî òèõî, ñòåêëÿííûìè ãëàçàìè óñòàâèâøèñü íà Ôàäæà. Ïðè ýòîì îí ñòàðàòåëüíî èãíîðèðîâàë ñâîåãî äðóãà . Âèäíî âñå åùå äóëñÿ . Îíè íå ðàçãîâàðèâàëè åùå ñ ïîåçäêè â Õîãâàðòñ-Ýêñïðåññå è Ãàððè òåïåðü òåðçàëè ïîêàÿííûå ìûñëè. Âûñâîáîäèâøèñü êîå-êàê èç îáúÿòèé Ãåðìèîíû, îí äåëàíî óõìûëüíóëñÿ è òîëêíóë Ðîíà â áîê ëîêòåì :  
  
-Ðîí, òîëüêî ïîñìîòðè íà Ñíåéïà, ÿ äóìàþ, îí íå ïåðåæèâåò ýòîãî. Îí ñíîâà îñòàëñÿ áåç Îðäåíà...  
  
Ýòî áûë îäíà èç êîçûðíûõ êàðò - êòî áû èç íèõ íå íàäóâàëñÿ â îáèäå - Ðîí , Ãàððè èëè Ãåðìèîíà, ñïëåòíè î Ñíåéïå ïî÷òè âñåãäà ïðèìèðÿëè ñïîðùèêîâ.  
  
-×åãî?- ïðîáóð÷àë Ðîí êèñëî , è ñåðäöå Ãàððè óïàëî - îí íå äóìàë, ÷òî Ðîí òàê ñåðüåçíî îáèäåòñÿ íà ñîâåðøåííî áåçîáèäíóþ øóòêó - îí âñåãî ëèøü ïîäìåíèë ìåòëó Ðîíà íà øâàáðó , ïðåäâàðèòåëüíî íàëåïèâ ÿðêóþ ýòèêåòêó «×åìïèîí». Õîòÿ â ãëóáèíå äóøè Ãàððè ãðûçëè íåïðèÿòíûå ñîìíåíèÿ , ÷òî èñòèííàÿ ïðè÷èíà îáèäû êðûëàñü â äðóãîì - åãî äðóãó, ïîõîæå êàê è Ñíåéïó, òðóäíî áûëî ïåðåæèòü , ÷òî çíàìåíèòîìó Ãàððè Ïîòòåðó è íà ýòîò ðàç óäàëîñü ïîâåðãíóòü Òåìíîãî Ëîðäà , à îí, Ðîí, ñíîâà îñòàëñÿ êàê áû íè ïðè ÷åì.... Õîòÿ ýòî è íå áûëà âèíà Ãàððè , íî îñàäîê îñòàëñÿ .... Âçäîõíóâ åäâà ñëûøíî, Ãàððè ðåøèë ïîïûòàòüñÿ íå îáðàùàòü íà âíèìàíèÿ. Áëàãî, áûëà å ù å î ä í à êîçûðàÿ êàðòà, êîòîðóþ îí íàìåðåâàëñÿ èñïîëüçîâàòü ñåãîäíÿ âå÷åðîì...È óæ åñëè ýòî íå ïîäåéñòâóåò ... Ïîòòåð âñòðÿõíóë ãîëîâîé, ñòàðàÿñü îñâîáîäèòüñÿ îò íàâÿç÷èâûõ ìûñëåé ,ïðè ýòîì ïðèâåäÿ ñâîè âîëîñû â ïîëíûé áåñïîðÿäîê :  
  
-Ñíåéï îïÿòü îñòàëñÿ íå ó äåë è åìó ýòî ÿâíî íå íðàâèòñÿ,- íàñìåøëèâî ôûðêíóë Ãàððè.  
  
-Òîãäà äóìàþ, íà çåëüÿõ òåáå íå ïîçäîðîâèòñÿ...- ñíîâà êèñëî ïðîìÿìëèë Ðîí  
  
-Íó îò÷åãî æå íå ïîçäîðîâèòñÿ,- ðàçäàëñÿ òàêîé ëåíèâûé è òàêîé çíàêîìûé ãîëîñ ñçàäè, ãäå-òî â îïàñíîé áëèçîñòè îò ãàððèíîãî óõà,- òâîè óñëóãè Ïîòòåð ñìÿã÷àò êîãî óãîäíî...  
  
Ãàððè âíóòðåííå çàñòîíàë - Ìàëôîé åãî òàê äîñòàë çà âñå ýòè ãîäû , ÷òî äàæå îãðûçàòüñÿ íàäîåëî. Òåì áîëåå ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ åìó íà÷àëî êàçàòüñÿ, ÷òî Äðàêî ïðîñòî ïûòàåòñÿ ïðèâëå÷ü ê ñåáå åãî âíèìàíèå ñâîèìè îñêîðáëåíèÿìè. Îäíàêî Ïîòòåð ñíîâà íå ñìîã ñäåðæàòüñÿ è , ðåçêî ðàçâåðíóâøèñü, ÷óòü íå âúåõàë â ïîäáîðîäîê óõìûëÿþùåìóñÿ Äðàêî :  
  
-Çàòêíèñü ,Ìàëôîé! ß äóìàë òåáå ñåé÷àñ íå äî ñïîðîâ èëè ñâåðøèëîñü ÷óäî è òâîåãî îòöà îïðàâäàëè?  
  
Äðàêî ïîáåëåë , îäíàêî ,íå óñïåë áðîñèòü ñâîþ ïîðöèþ îñêîðáëåíèé â ëèöî Ïîòòåðó , ïîòîìó ÷òî Ôàäæ â ýòî âðåìÿ äîøåë äî ðàçäà÷è Îðäåíîâ Ìåðëèíà Ïåðâîé ñòåïåíè. Ðîí è Ãåðîìèîíà íà÷àëè ïèõàòü Ãàððè ñ äâóõ ñòîðîí.  
  
-Òû åùå çàïëàòèøü çà ýòî , Ïîòòåð,- ïðîøèïåë Ìàëôîé.  
  
Òåì âðåìåíåì Ôàäæ óæå ïîâòîðíî âûçûâàë Ãàððè íà «ïüåäåñòàë ïî÷åòà» è ïîõîæå ñëåãêà ðàñòåðÿëñÿ :  
  
-Ìèñòåð Ãàððè Ïîòòåð?... íå ìîæåò áûòü, ÷òîáû çäåñü åãî íå áûëî, -ïðîáîðìîòàë îí.  
  
-Îí çäåñü, îí çäåñü!- çàâîïèëà Ãåðìèîíà ñ ïåðâîãî ðÿäà . Â òî âðåìÿ êàê Ðîí âûïèõèâàë Ïîòòåðà ñìåñòà , Ãåðìèîíà áûñòðî îòäåðíóëà ïîëó åãî ïðàçäíè÷íîé àêâàìàðèíîâîé ìàíòèè,  
  
-×òî òàì åùå?- îáåðíóëñÿ Ãàððè ,  
  
-Âñå- íîðìàëüíî, èäè, èäè, áûñòðåå,- øèêíóëà Ãåðìèîíà. Ñçàäè óæå ðàçäàâàëîñü õèõèêàíèå ñëèçåðèíöåâ .  
  
-À âîò è îí ... íàø çíàìåíèòûé ãåðîé! Óæå íå ðàç ñðàçèâøèé Òåìíîãî Ëîðäà!! Îí ñäåëàë ýòî ñíîâà!! - âîñêëèêíóë Ôàäæ , îêðóãëÿÿ ãëàçà, è òàê øèêîðî ðàñïëûâàÿñü â óëûáêå, ÷òî Ãàððè íåâîëüíî çàëèëñÿ êðàñêîé . Ãîëîâà åãî â ìèã îïóñòåëà , à âñïîòåâøàÿ ðóêà ñàìà ñîáîé ïîòÿíóëàñü ê íåïîñëóøíûì âîëîñàì ,íåïðîèçâîëüíî ñòàðàÿñü èõ ïðèãëàäèòü. Íàðÿäó ñ ðàäîñòüþ , ïåðåïîëíÿâøåé åãî äóøó , îí âäðóã ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ê ñâîåìó óæàñó, ÷òî íîãè ñòàëè âàòíûìè , â æèâîòå îáðàçîâàëàñü êàêàÿ-òî ïóñòîòà, îò÷åãî åãî òóò æå íà÷àëî ìóòèòü, à óøè âíåçàïíî íàïîëíèëèñü ñòðàííûì øóìîì, ñêâîçü êîòîðûé îí åäâà ðàçëè÷àë ðåâ, ñâèñò è àïëîäèñìåíòû ñòóäåíòîâ. Åìó êàçàëîñü, ÷òî îí ñåé÷àñ ïðîâàëèòñÿ îò ñòûäà... îò ñòûäà çà ñâîå âå÷íîå ãåðîéñòâî...  
  
Ìåðëèí , ÷òî çà äóðàöêîå ÷óâñòâî...Êàæåòñÿ ñòûäèòüñÿ òóò áûëî ñîâåðøåííî íå÷åãî , îäíàêî Ãàððè íå ìîã îòáðîñèòü ýòî ëèïêîå îùóùåíèå. Îò âñåé ýòîé ÷åðåñ÷óð ïûøíîé öåðåìîíèè â æèâîòå ó íåãî îáðàçîâàëàñü íåïðèÿòíàÿ ïóñòîòà- è åìó âäðóã îò÷àÿííî íà÷àëî êàçàòüñÿ, ÷òî îí ñëûøèò íå âîñòîðæåííûå êðèêè è âîïëè ñòóäåíòîâ, à ãðîìêèé ÿçâèòåëüíûé ñìåõ ìíîæåñòâà ãîëîñîâ, ãëóìÿùèõñÿ íàä åãî ñïîñîáíîñòüþ âå÷íî ïîïàäàòü â ãåðîè, áûòü îáúåêòîì âûñòàâëåííûì íà âñåîáùåå îáîçðåíèå ,íåêîé ìåñòíîé äîñòîïðèìå÷àòåëüíîñòüþ... íàäî ñêàçàòü ñ îäíîé ñòîðîíû Ïîòòåðó ýòî íðàâèëîñü , ñ äðóãîé æå ... òàê ÷àñòî õîòåëîñü îäèíî÷åñòâà, íó èëè ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå ÷òîáû íèêòî íå ïîêàçûâàë ïàëüöåì â åãî ñòîðîíó , êîãäà îí âûõîäèë â êîðèäîð, ÷òîáû íèêòî íå çàãëÿäûâàë åìó íàãëî â ëèöî, ñòàðàÿñü ðàçãëÿäåòü åãî øðàì è íå ñëûøàòü øåïîòà è ñëóõîâ, êîòîðûå âî ìíîæåñòâå ðàñïóñêàëèñü ó íåãî çà ñïèíîé .  
  
Íà 5-ì êóðñå âñå ñ âäîõíîâåíèåì îáñóæäàëè ãàððèíû ïîäâèãè â êâèääè÷å, ÷òî åìó î÷åíü äàæå íðàâèëîñü ... îäíàêî íà 6-ì êîãäà Ãàððè èìåë íåñ÷àñòüå óïóñòèòü ñíèò÷ íà ãëàâíîé èãðå Ãðèôôèíäîðà ñî Ñëèçåðèíîì - âñå ñ íå ìåíüøèì ýíòóçèàçìîì îáñóæäàëè åãî êâèäè÷íûé ïðîâàë , à òàêæå ãðàíäèîçíóþ ïüÿíêó, êîòîðóþ óñòðîèëè ãðèôôèíäîðöû óñòðîèëè ñ ãîðÿ. Ê 7-ìó æå êóðñó íàèáîëåå ïîïóëÿðíîé òåìîé ñòàëà ñåêñóàëüíàÿ æèçíü Ïîòòåðà. Êîãäà òî äàâíî , åùå íà 3-ì è 4-ì êóðñàõ åãî èíòåðåñîâàëà ×î ×àíã èç Ðàâåíêëî, îäíàêî ïîñëå Òðèâîëøåáíîãî òóðíèðà îíè äàæå íå ðàçãîâàðèâàëè , äà è Ãàððè êàê-òî ïîòåðÿë èíòðååñ ê òàêîãî ðîäà îòíîøåíèÿì. Íà 5-ì êóðñå íà íåãî âñåðüåç ñòàë çàãëÿäûâàòüñÿ Ðîí, ïîòîì Äèí Òîìàñ, à íà 6-ì êóðñå ïîøëè óæå àáñîëþòíî íàãëûå è îòêðîâåííûå ñëóõè. Áëàãî Ãàððè è Ðîí íå àôèøèðîâàëè èõ ÷åðåñóð òåïëûå îòíîøåíèÿ, õîòÿ âîçìîíî èìåííî èçèøíÿÿ ñåêðåòíîñòü è âûçûâàëà òàêèå ìàññîâûå ñïëåòíè . Äîøëî äî òîãî, ÷òî Ìàëôîé íàçâàë îäíàæäû íà óðîêå òðàíñôèãóðàöèè Ðîíà «Ìèññèñ Ãàððè Ïîòòåð»... ðàçóìååòñÿ ó Ìàëôîÿ áûëè íåïðèÿòíîñòè, Ìàêãîíàãàëë ñíÿëà ñî Ñëèçåðèíà 30 áàëëîâ  
  
*** Ãàððè óæå óñàæèâàëñÿ íà ñâîå ìåñòî ðîçîâûé è ñ÷àñòëèâûé.  
  
-Òû áûë ìîëîäöîì ,- âîñõèùåííî ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà è ïîöåëîâàëà åãî â ùåêó , ïðèëüíóâ ê ãàððèíîìó ïëå÷ó. Ðîí æå , çàìåòèâ î÷åðåäíûå ïîïîëçíîâåíèÿ Ãåðìèîíû , ïîêðàñíåë ñ ãîëîâû äî íîã è ïîòåðÿâ âñÿêîå òåðïåíèå ,ïîòÿíóëñÿ è äåðíóë Ãåðìèîíó çà ðóêàâ:  
  
-Íó õâàòèò îáíèìàòüñÿ,- ïðîðû÷àë îí òèõî, ÷òîáû Ôàäæ èëè ïðåïîäàâàòåëè íå óñëûøàëè ïåðåïèðàòåëüñòâ, õîòÿ áåñïîêîèëñÿ îí çðÿ- Ìèíèñòð áûë ïîëíîñòüþ ïîãëîùåí ñâîåé òîðæåñòâåííîé ðå÷üþ, ÷òîáû çàìå÷àòü ÷òî-òî åùå.  
  
-íå òâîå äåëî!-âñïûõíóëà òà , ñíîâà îáâèâ ðóêàìè Ãàððèíû ïëå÷è ,  
  
Ðîí çëîáíî çàïûõòåë, Ãàððè íåëîâêî ïîåæèëñÿ, ñòàðàÿñü îòñòðàíèòüñÿ îò åå ðóê , îòñòðàíèòñüÿ òàê , ÷òîáû íå îáèäåòü Ãåðìèîíó, îíà, áåäíÿæêà äî ñèõ ïîð ïîõîæå íå ïîíèìàëà èñòèííîé ïðèðîäû âçàèìîîòíîøåíèé Ðîíà è Ãàððè - îíà íèêîãäà íå ïðèñëóøèâàëàñü ê ñïëåòíÿì, ïðåäïî÷èòàÿ âñå ñâîáîäíîå âðåìÿ ïðîâîäèòü â áèáëèîòåêå. Ñëèçåðèíöû ñçàäè çàõèõèêàëè, à Ìàëôîé ïðèáëèõèâøèñü ê ñàìîìó óõó Ïîòòåðà ëåíèâî ñêàçàë, êàê âñåãäà ðàñòÿãèâàÿ ñëîâà:  
  
-Äà-äà, Ïîòòåð , òû áûë íåïîäðàæàåì,- îí äåðíóë åãî çà âîðîòíèê áàðõàòíîé ìàíòèè,- Ïðÿìî áàðûøíÿ. Òàêîé âåñü áåëûé è ïóøèñòûé,- Ãàððè äåðíóëñÿ, ñòàðàÿñü îñâîáîäèòüñÿ îò îáîèõ îäíîâðåìåííî: îò Ìàëôîÿ è îò Ãåðìèîíû, êîòîðàÿ ïîâåðíóëàñü ê Äðàêî, ÿâíî íàìåðåâàÿñü ïðî÷èòàòü åìó íîòàöèþ. Òîò ñíîâà õèõèêíóë:  
  
-ß äóìàþ, ìû åùå íàñëàäèìñÿ ëèöåçðåíèåì íåïîäðàæàåìîãî Ïîòòåðà â äðóãîé îáñòàíîâêå.  
  
-Èäèîò...- îãðûçíóëñÿ òîò íå îáîðà÷èâàÿñü, îí íàêîíåö âûñâîáîäèëñÿ èç îáúÿòèé Ãåðìèîíû. Èíîé ðàç îíà áûëà íåâûíîñèìîé. Ìàëôîé ñíîâà õèõèêíóë:  
  
-Ìû åùå óâèäèìñÿ, Ïîòòåð, îáåùàþ,- è Ãàððè òóò æå âçäðîãíóë , ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ òåïëûé , âëàæíûé êîí÷èê ÿçûêà Ìàëôîÿ ó ñåáÿ íà øåå , ñîâñåì áëèçêî ê óõó... Îí îòêðûë ðîò è ñíîâà çàêðûë åãî, íå íàéäÿ íóæíûõ ñëîâ.  
  
***  
  
Ãàððè ðåøèë ïðîìîë÷àòü, òåì áîëåå. ÷òî Ðîí îò èçëèøíåé ïîïóëÿðíîñòü ñâîåãî äðóãà (è íå òîëüêî ) áûë ÿâíî íå â âîñòîðãîå. À öåðåìîíèÿ íàãðàæäåíèÿ òåì âðåìåíåì, ïðîäîëæàëàñü.  
  
È Ôàäæ âûçâàë åùå îäíîãî ãåðîÿ äíÿ, ãåðîÿ, êîòîðûé ïîìîã Ãàððè ñêðóòèòü Âîëäåìîðòà.  
  
-...Àëàñòîð Ìóäè!!! -ïðîâîçãëàñèë ìèíèñòð , óæå ñëåãêà õðèïëûì îò íàòóãè ãîëîñîì,-  
  
-çà îòâàãó , ïðîÿâëåííóþ â áîðüå ñ Òåìíûì ìàãîì ñòîëåòèÿ, çà âûäåðæêó è ñèëó âîëè...- òóò áåäíÿãà ñîâñåì ïîòåðÿë ãîëîñ, îí çàêàøëÿëñÿ, ïîòÿíóâøèñü çà ñòàêàíîì âîäû , à çàë óæå âçîðâàëñÿ îãëóøèòåëüíûìè àïëîäèñìåíòàìè, è íàñòîÿùèì âîñòîðæåííûì ðåâîì. Ãàððè ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî îí ñëûøèò ðåâ èåðåõîíñêîé òðóáû- îïàñíî çâåíåëè ñòåêëà è õðóñòàëèêè ëþñòð, íî îí è ñàì êðè÷àë , õëîïàÿ â âîñòîðãå. Ìóäè ñïàñ åìó æèçíü. åñëè áû îí íå óñïåë âîâðåìÿ, åñëè áû íå íå ïîñëàë åùå èçäàëè Êðóöèàòóñ , åñëè áû îí íå áðîñèëñÿ áóêâàëüíî íà Âîëäåìîðòà ñ ñèëüíåøèì ñâÿçûâàþùèì çàêëÿòèåì, òîò áåç ñîìíåíèÿ óáèë áû Ãàððè. Äî òîãî äíÿ Ãàððè, âîçìîæíî ,îòíîñèëñÿ ê ïðåïîäàâàòåëþ çàùèòû îò òåìíûõ èñêóññòâ âñå åùå ñ ëåãêîé îïàñêîé, òî÷íî îæèäàÿ ïîâòîðåíèÿ ïðåíåïðèÿòíîé èñòîðèè , êîòîðàÿ ñëó÷èëàñü ñ Ìóäè íà 4-ì ãîäó ãàððèíîãî îáó÷åíèÿ, êîãäà ìåñòî ïðîôåññîðà Ìóäè , ëó÷øåãî äðóãà Äàìáëàäîðà çàíÿë Êðàó÷, à ñàìîãî çàìåíèòîãî àâðîðà íàøëè ïîòîì ìèðíî ñïÿùèì â ñóíäóêå . Ýòî áûë êîëîññàëüíåéøèé ñêàíäàë. Îäíàêî òåïåðü Àëàñòîð áåç ñîìíåíèÿ ïîäòâåðäèë ñâîå çâàíèå Ëó÷øåãî àâðîðà . È Ôàäæ íàêîíåö òîðæåñòâåííî ïîâåñèë åìó íà ãðóäü çîëîòîé çíà÷îê Îðäåíà Ìåðëèíà ïåðâîé ñòåïåíè. Â òîò æå ìîìåíò Ðîí, íàêîíåö-òî îïðàâèâøèéñÿ îò îáèä, çàøåïòàë íà óõî Ãàððè :  
  
-Ïîñìîòðè íà Ñíåéïà! Òîëüêî ïîñìîòðè íà Ñíåéïà!!  
  
-×òî åùå...- Ãàððè âçäðîãíóë è ïîäíÿë ãëàçà íà ïðåïîäàâàòåëåé: è òóò æå çàìåð , óäèâëåííûé- ÒÀÊÎÃÎ ëèöà ó ñàëüíîãî óáëþäêà Ñíåéïà îí åùå íå âèäåë- îíî èñêàçèëîñü òàê, òî÷íî áû Ñíåéï âèäåë íà ìåñòå Ìóäè ñêëèçêîå ÷óäîâèùå. Ëèöî åãî ïîáëåäíåëî åùå ñèëüíåå, ÷åðíûå ãëàçà îïàñíî ñóçèëèñü, à òîíêèå ãóáû ñêðèâèëèñü ñ ïðåçðåíèåì, îäíàêî òåïåðü Ãàððè ëèøü íàñìåøëèâî ôûðêíóë.  
  
«Âîò óæ åãî ïåðåêîñèëî òàê ïåðåêîñèëî»,- ïîäóìàë îí ñ íå ìåíüøèì ïðåçðåíèåì ,íå ñïóñêàÿ ãëàç ñ ó÷èòåëÿ, - åùå ñ 4-ãî êóðñà îí çíàë, ÷òî Ñíåéï áîèòñÿ Ìóäè è ýòî äîñòàâëÿëî Ãàððè îãðîìíîå óäîâîëüñòâèå. È êîíå÷íî ïðîôåññîðà ìîæíî áûëî ïîíÿòü- ìàëî òîãî, ÷òî Îðäåí Ìåðëèíà ñíîâà äîñòàëñÿ íå åìó, òàê åùå ïîëó÷èëîñü , ÷òî èìåííî íåíàâèñòíûé Ìóäè è îí, Ãàðè Ïîòòåð ñïàñëè Ñíåéïà îò äàëüíåéøåãî øïèîíñêîãî áðåìåíè , íî êîíå÷íî îí ýòîãî íèêîãäà áû íå ïðèçíàë. Ñêîðåå Äàìáëäîð ñáðååò ñâîþ áîðîäó, íåæåëè Ñíåéï ñîãëàñèòüñÿ ïðèçíàòü çàñëóãè Àëàñòîðà è åãî ,Ãàððè.  
  
Ôàäæ äîëãî ðàññûïàëñÿ â ïîõâàëàõ ïåðåä Àëàñòîðîì, ïîæèìàë åìó îáå ðóêè ïî î÷åðåäè, âåøàë íàãðàäíîé çíà÷îê - â îáùåì âñåì ñâîèì âèäîì Ìèíèñòð ÿâíî ñòàðàëñÿ çàãëàäèòü âèíó ïåðåä çíàìåíèòûì àâîðîðîì - ïîñëå òîãî, êàê Ìóäè íàøëè êðåïêî ñïÿùèì â ñóíäóêå , Ôàäæ äàæå íàñòàèâàë íà òîì, ÷òîáû ïðîâåñòè ðàññëåäîâàíèå, íå ïðèòâîðÿëñÿ ëè àâðîð ñïÿùèì è íå ïîòâîðñòâîâàë ëè îí Êðàó÷ó â îáìàíå... Îäíàêî Ìóäè áûë îïðàâäàí ñ ëèõâîé è òåïåð óæå íèêòî íå çàèêàëñÿ â òîì, ÷òî òîò ìîã áûòü çàìåøàí â ÷åì-òî íåõîðîøåì.  
  
Âñå ýòî ïðîäîëæàëîñü íàñòîëüêî äîëãî, ÷òî íàä çàëîì âîöàðèëñÿ óæå ðîâíûé ãóë - ó÷åíèêè ãàëäåëè , äðàëèñü, ñïîðèëè, ïðåïîäàâàòåëè ïîçäðàâëÿëè íîâîèñïå÷åííûõ ãåðîåâ- Ìèíåðâó , Ðåìóñà è Ñèðèóñà. Ñíåéïó òîæå ïðèøëîñü ê åãî áîëüøîìó íåóäîâîëüñòâèþ ïîñëåäîâàòü ïðèìåðó îñòàëüíûõ ïðåäïîäàâàòåëåé è îí êèñëî , õîòÿ è íå áåç ñâîåãî îáû÷íîãî ñàðêàçìà ,ïîæåëàë òðîèì ïðèçåðàì ïðîäîëæåíèÿ ãåðîéñêîé êàðüåðû è äàëüíåéøèõ ïîäâèãîâ.  
  
*** ***  
  
Âîò óæå êàê íåñêîëüêî íåäåëü â Õîãâàðòñå øëè îáû÷íûå óðîêè, íà óëèöå æå øåë äîæäü êàê ýòî îáû÷íî áûâàåò îñåíüþ, äåðåâüÿ ïî÷òè ïîëíîñòüþ îáëåòåëè, óíûëî çàâûâàë âåòåð , à íàä çàìêîì öåëûìè äíÿìè íàâèñàëà òÿæåëàÿ ñåðî- ôèîëåòîâàÿ ãðîìàäà òó÷, îò÷åãî â êîðèäîðàõ è êëàññàõ áûëî ñóìåðå÷íî è ñâå÷è ãîðåëè òåïåðü äàæå äíåì. Ãàððè óæå îäèí ðàç âûçûâàëè íà äîïðîñ Âîëäåìîðòà -è íà ýòîì äîïðîñå ñ íèì ñëó÷èëàñü ñòðàííàÿ âåùü : êîãäà Ïîòòåð âñòàë íà òðèáóíó , äàáû çàñâèäåòåëüñòâîâàòü îáñòîÿòåëüñòâà áèòâû, è â çàë ââåëè çàêîâàííîãî â ìàãè÷åñêèå è îáû÷íûå êàíäàëû Âîëäåìîðòà , Ãàððè âíåçàïâíî íà÷àëà áèòü óæàñíàÿ äðîæü . Ñíà÷àëà ýòî áûëî ïîõîæå íà áîëåçíåííûé îçíîá, êîòîðûé èíîãäà áûâàåò ïðè ëåãêîé ïðîñòóäå, îäíàêî êîãäà Àìîñ Äèããîðè íà÷àë çàäàâàòü âîïðîñû, äðîæü íà÷àëà óñèëèâàòüñÿ, Ãàððè óæå ñòó÷àë çóáàìè è ãîâîðèòü åìó áûëî ÿâíî íå ïðîñòî. Ãåðìèîíà , Ðîí è äðóãèå ãðèôôèíäîðöû ñòðàøíî ðàçâîëíîâàëèñü , Äàìáëäîð ïîïðîñèë ïðåðâàòü çàñåäàíèå ñóäà, îäíàêî Àìîñ íàñòàèâàë íà ñâîåì , â ñïîð âìåøàëñÿ Àëàñòîð è â çàëå ñóäà íà÷àëàñü ÿðîñòíàÿ ïåðåïàëêà. Âîëäåìîðò ìðà÷íî óñìåõàëñÿ. Òîãäà Àëàñòîð âîçìóòèâøèñü , ïîòðåáîâàë âûøâûðíóòü Âîëäåìîðòà èç çàëà ñóäà, àâðîðû ñäåëàëè âñå êàê áûëî ïðèêàçàíî.  
  
Îäíàêî ýòî íå ïîìîãëî -Ãàððè óïàë â êîíöå êîíöîâ íà ïîë , êðè÷à è ñîäðîãàÿñü òî÷íî áûë ïîä ïðîêëÿòèåì êðóöèàòóñ. Çàñåäàíèå ïðèøëîñü ñðî÷íî ïðåðûâàòü, è ïåðåíîñèòü íà íåîïðåäåëåííûé ñðîê. Ïîòòåðà æå ïîìåñòèëè â áîëüíè÷íîå êðûëî ïîä ïðèñìîòð Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè, ãäå îí ïðîâàëÿëñÿ äâà äíÿ è ïðîïóñòèë î÷åíü âàæíûé ìàò÷ ïî êâèäè÷ó. Äðîæü åãî ïðåêðàòèëàñü ÷àñà äâà ñïóñòÿ , â áîëüíè÷íîé ïàëàòå, îäíàêî Ïîïïè áûëà íåïðåêëîííà,. È ðàçóìåòñÿ Ãðèôôèíäîð ïðîèãðàë Êîãòåâðàíó.  
  
Íî ñåãîäíÿ óòðì ïî ñ÷àñòüþ Ãàððè âûïóñòèëè èç áîëüíè÷íîé òþðüìû è îíè ñ Ðîíîì ïîñâåòèëè äåíü êàê ãîâîðèòñÿ äðóã äðóãó - âàëÿëèñü â ïîñòåëè, ÷èòàëè ïîðíîãðàôè÷åñêèå æóðíàëû, äîáûòûå Äèíîì Òîìàñîì ó ðîäñòâåííèêîâ, çàíèìàëèñü ñåêñîì , èãðàëè â øàõìàòû... áëàãî áûëî âîñêðåñåíèå è âðåìÿ ïîçâîëÿëî. Õîòÿ ñ óòðà Ãàððè òâåðäî íàìåðåâàëñÿ âî ÷òî áû òî íè ñòàëî ïîéòè íà òðåíèðîâêè ïî êâèääè÷ó, íî êîãäà Ïîòòåð âûãëÿíóë â îêíî - íà óëèöå ñòîÿëà òàêàÿ ïðîìîçãëàÿ ïîãîäà, ÷òî îí îí òóò æå ïðûãíóë îáðàòíî â êðîâàòü , ñòó÷à çóáàìè è òðÿñÿñü îò õîëîäà è ïîäóìàë , ÷òî íàïðÿãàòü ñåáÿ ïîñëå áîëåçíè íå ñòîèò, èíà÷å ñåãîäíÿøíèå óñèëèÿ ìîãóò äàòü âîîáùå ïëà÷åâíé ðåçóëüòàò. Íàäî ñêàçàòü â ãëóáèíå äóøè Ãàððè âñå æå òåðçàëà ñîâåñòü -ó Ãðèôôèíäîðà è òàê áûëî òÿæåëîå ïîëîæåíèå, îí óæå ïðîïóñòèë ÷åðò-òå ñêîëüêî òðíèðîâîê ... ñàìîå íåïðèÿòíîå áûëî â òîì, ÷òî êîãäà áû îí íå ñîáèðàëñÿ òî÷íî è êëÿòâåííî âûéòè íà ïîëå , îáÿçàòåëüíî ñëó÷àëñÿ êàêîé-íèáóäü êàçóñ- òî çàäåðæêè, òî ïèðóøêè, òî åùå ÷òî-íèáóäü ñëó÷àëîñü... Ãàððè ñåðäèòî òðÿõíóë ÷åðíûìè âèõðàìè è ïîäíÿâ ê âåðõó äâà ñæàòûõ ïàëüöà òîðæåñòåííî ïîêëÿëñÿ ñàì ñåáå:  
  
-Çàâòðà öåëûõ òðè ÷àñà òðåíèðîâîê íà êâèääè÷íîì ïîëå Õîãðâàðòñà!! Êëÿíóñü, êëÿíóñü, êëÿíóñü...  
  
Ñ ñîñåäíåé êðîâàòè ðàçäàëîñü êàêîå-òî áóëüêàíèå, è Ãàððè , ðåçêî îïóñòèâ ðóêó, ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê êðîâàòè Ðîíà- òîò , óêóòàâøèñü ñ ãîëîâîé â îäåÿëî, íàáëþäàë çà íèì è òèõî ðæàë.  
  
-Óèçëè! ñ êàêèõ ýòî ïîð òû...- Ïîòòåð äàæå íå óñïåë äîãîâîðèòü, êàê â êîìíàòó ãðîìêî ïîñòó÷àëèñü è îáà - Ðîí è Ãàððè â îäíî ìãíîâåíèå íûðíóëè â êðîâàòü , óêóòàâøèñü â ïóõîâûå îäåÿëà .  
  
Ïîõîæå ñàì íûíåøíèé êàïèòàí Ãðèôôèíäîðñêîé êîìàíäû, Äèí Òîìàñ ïðèøåë âûòàñêèâàòü èõ èç êðîâàòè. Äèí ñòàë êàïèòàíîì â ïðîøëîì ãîäó, ñìåíèâ íà ýòîì ïîñòó Ãàððè, êîòîðûé áûë ñëèøêîì çàíÿò áîðüáîé ñ Âîëäåìîðòîì (à âïðî÷åì îòêðîâåííî õàëÿâèë). Ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ îí áûë î÷åíü íåäîâîëåí ïðîãóëàìè è îòêðîâåííûì èçáåãàíèåì êâèääè÷à äâóìÿ çàêàäû÷íûìè äðóçüÿìè. Âìåñòî òðåíèðîâîê «çàêàäû÷íûå äðóçüÿ » ïî÷òè âñå âðåìÿ ïðîâîäèëè âäâîåì - âàëÿëèñü â ñïàëüíå, çàíèìàÿñü íåäåòñêèìè äåëàìè, øàòàëèñü â Õîãñìèä, êîãäà ýòîãî íå ðàçðåøàëîñü èëè ïî Õîãâàðòñó â íî÷íîå âðåìÿ â Ãàððèíîì ïëàùå- íåäèäèìêå è ðàçûãðûâàëè øóòêè íå õóæå Ïèâçà. Áåäîëàãå ïîëòåðãåéñòó ïðèõîäèëîñü òåðïåòü äâîéíóþ ïîðöèþ íàêàçàíèé- çà øóòêè Ãàððè è Ðîíà è çà ñâîè ñîáñòâåííûå â ïðèäà÷ó. Îí äàæå çàòèõ íà âðåìÿ, ïðÿ÷àñü â êàêèõ-òî ïîòàåííûõ ìåñòàõ, îòêóäà áû åãî íå ìîãëè âûòàùèòü. Ãåðìèîíà æå â ïðîäåëêè äðóçåé íå áûëà ïîñâÿùåíà, íî Ïîòòåð è Óèçëè áûëè àáñîëþòíî óâåðåíû, ÷òî îíà íå ïðèøëà áû â âîñòîðã îò èõ âûõîäîê, îñîáåííî êîãäà â ïðîøëóþ ïÿòíèöó íà âûõîäå èç Áîëüøîãî çàëà åå íåîæèäàííî îêàòèë óøàò âîäû... Ðàçóìååòñÿ Ãàððè è Ðîí è íå äóìàëè øóòèòü íàä íåé. Óøàò ïðåäíàçíà÷àëñÿ äëÿ Ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåéïà, íî ñëó÷àéíî ïîïàë íà äðóãóþ, íè â ÷åì íå ïîâèííóþ æåðòâó. Ãàððè áûë î÷åíü ðàä, ÷òî ýòî áûëà âñåãî ëèøü âîäà, à íå ÷òî-íèáóäü ïîõóæå... À âîîáùå èõ îòíîøåíèÿ ñ ïðîôåññîðîì çåëüåâàðåíèÿ ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ îáîñòðèëèñü äî ïðåäåëà. Åñëè ðàíüøå Ïîòòåð è Óèçëè ïðèëåæíî è ÷èííî ñèäåëè ïî âå÷åðàì , çóáðèëè ñëîæíûå ôîðìóëû è ñîñòàâû çåëèé, òî òåïåðü , ïî âå÷åðàì îíè ÷àùå øàòàëèñü â Õîãñìèäå èëè ñèäåëè â äîìèêå Ñèðèóñà , è èõ îòìåòêè ïî çåëüÿì ñêàòèëèñü äî óðîâíÿ Íåâèëëà Ëîíãáîòòîìà.  
  
Òåì âðåìåíåì äâåðü â ñïàëüíå ñêðèïíóëà , Ãàððè è Ðîíîì òóò æå çàñîïåëè êàê ïî êîìàíäå, ïðèòâîðÿñü ñïÿùèìè . Ãàððè óñëûøàë ìåðíûå øàãè . Çàòåì ðàçäàëîñü îçàäà÷åííîå ìû÷àíèå, êîòîðûå îäíîçíà÷íî ïðèíàäëåæàëî èõ êàïèòíàó- òîò ïîõîæå íå îæèäàë, ÷òî Ïîòòåð è Óèçëè áóäóò ñïàòü äî ïîëóäíÿ. Îí ïðîêàøëÿëñÿ, è íåóâåðåííî ïîòðÿñ Ãàððè çà ïëå÷î . Òîò äàæå íå ïîøåâåëèëñÿ:  
  
-Ïîòòåð ! - ðàçäàëñÿ ñåðäèòûé ãîëîñ,- ñêîëüêî ìîæíî âàëÿòüñÿ â ïîñòåëè?? Âû â÷åðà îáåùàëè áûòü â ýòî ñàìîå âðåìÿ íà êâèääè÷íîì ïîëå â ãðèôôèíäîðñêîé ôîðìå!  
  
-Ì-ìì...- ñîííî ïðîìÿìëèë Ïîòòåð èç-ïîä îäåÿëà è íåäîâîëüíî ïåðåäåðíóâ ïëå÷îì , ïåðåâåðíóëñÿ íà äðóãîé áîê. Äà, êîíå÷íî, îíè îáåùàëè ïîéòè, íî ñåãîäíÿ... ýòî áûëî âûøå åãî ñèë... Îáåùàíèå òâåðäî ïåðåíîñèëîñü íà çâàòðà.  
  
-Ðîí! Ïàðíè !! Íó ñêîëüêî ìîæíî ôèëîíèòü!! - îò÷àÿâøèñü âîñêëèêíóë Äèí Òîìàñ. Ðîí âñõðàïíóë è ïåðåâåðíóëñÿ íà æèâîò.  
  
-Íó ëàäíî,- óãðîæàþùå ïðîèçíåñ òîò è ïðîáîðìîòàâ ÷òî-òî íåðàçáîð÷èâî óãðîæàþùåå, õëîïíóë äâåðüþ.  
  
Ãàððè îñòîðîæíî âûòÿíóë ãîëîâó èç ïîä îäåÿëà , à Ðîí äîâîëüíî õèõèêàÿ ïðûãíóë íà êðîâàòü ê äðóãó.  
  
***  
  
Âðåìÿ ïðîëåòåëî íåçàìåòíî. Çà îêíîì ñíîâà ñòåìíåëî , äðóçüÿ óæå ïîóæèíàëè â Áîëüøîì çàëå, ãäå Ãàððè çàìåòèë, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíû ïî÷åìó-òî âñå åùå íå áûëî . Ïðàâäà îíà ñîáèðàëàñü ñåãîäíÿ ïîñèäåòü â áèáëèîòåêå è ïîïûòàòüñÿ äîêîïàòüñÿ äî èñòèííîé ïðè÷èíû ãàððèíîé ñòðàííîé áîëåçíè, êîòîðàÿ ïðèêëþ÷èëàñü ñ íèì â çàëå ñóäà.  
  
Îäíàêî äî óæèíà Ãåðìèîíà îáåùàëà óïðàâèòüñÿ ñî ñâîèìè äåëàìè. Óæèí ïðîøåë äîâîëüíî ñïîêîéíî è òèõî -ïðîôåññîð Äàìáëàäîð ðàññêàçàë ñòóäåíòàì î÷åðåäíóþ áàéêó èç èñòîðèè Õîãâàðòñà, äàæå Ñíåéï ñåãîäíÿ áûë êàêîé-òî çàäóì÷èâûé è ïðÿìî-òàêè ìèðíûé, ÷òî íà íåãî áûëî ñîâñåì íå ïîõîæå. Âåñü îñòàëüíîé âå÷åð äðóçüÿ ïðîñèäåëè ó êàìèíà ãðèôôèíäîðñêîé ãîñòèíîé â îæèäàíèè Ãåðìèîíû è êàêèõ-íèáóäü íîâîñòåé îò íåå, Ðîí òî è äåëî ïîãëÿäûâàë íà ÷àñû - âðåìÿ íåóêëîííî ïðèáëèæàëîñü ê âå÷åðíåìó îòáîþ, à Ãåðìèîíû âñå íå áûëî. Ãàððè ñ Ðîíîì íà÷àëè áåñïîêîèòüñÿ íè íà øóòêó. Óæ ê ýòîìó-òî âðåìåíè Ãåðìèîíà âñåãäà âîçâðàùàëàñü èç áèáëèîòåêè. ×òî-òî áûëî íå òàê. Ïîýòîìó ïîñëå íåäîëãèõ ñïîðîâ , äðóçüÿ ðåøèëè ñõîäèòü çà íåé â áèëèîòåêó.  
  
-Òîëüêî íå çàáóäü ïëàù-íåâåäèìêó!- ïðåäóïðåäèë Ðîí Ãàððè, êîãäà òîò ì÷àëñÿ íàâåðõ ,â ñïàëüíþ ïåðåïðûãèâàÿ ÷åðåç äâå ñòóïåíüêè.  
  
Â êîìíàòå áûëî òåìíî, Ãàððè ñêîðîãîâîðêîé ïðîáîðìîòàë «Ëþìîñ» è ðàñïàõíóë øêàô, ñêîëüçíóâ òîðîïëèâûì âçãëÿäîì ïî ïîëêàì ñ âåùàìè. Âíåçàïíî íà îäíîé èç ïîëîê â ñàìîì óãëó îí çàìåòèë êàêîé-òî î÷åíü ãðÿçíûé è çàëàòàííûé ïðåäìåò, êîòîðîãî âðîäå ðàíüøå çäåñü íå áûëî... ýòî «íå÷òî» ñëåãêà íàïîìèíàëî èçðÿäíî ïîíîøåííóþ è äàâíî íåñòèðàííóþ ìàíòèþ... èëè êèïó ïîíîøåííûõ è òàêæå äàâíî íåñòèðàííûõ íîñêîâ... Íà ñåêóíäó åãî ðóêà ïîòÿíóëàñü ê ýòîìó, îäíàêî â òî æå ìãíîâåíèå îí óâèäåë åäâà çàìåòíûé íåâèäèìûé ïëàù.  
  
Òóò æå çàáûâ î ãðÿçíîì ïðåäìåòå , Ïîòòåð ñõâàòèë ïëàù, ïàëî÷êó è áðîñèëñÿ îáðàòíî, åäâà íå ñáèâ ñ íîã Íåâèëëà Äîëãîïóïñà.  
  
-Òû êóäà? - çàäûõàÿñü ñïðîñèë Ãàððè. È íàõìóðèëñÿ- òîò âûãëÿäåë î÷åíü íåâàæíî- ïîäáîðîäîê åãî äðîæàë , ãëàçà áûëè çàòðàâëåííûå:  
  
-Çàäåðæêà...- ïðîëåïåòàë îí , åëå ñëûøíî  
  
-Ó Ìàêãîíàãàë?- ñïðîñèë Ãàððè. Â ïðîøëóþ íåäåëþ Íåâèëë óìóäðèëñÿ çàðàáîòàòü öåëûõ ïÿòü çàäåðæåê ó ðàçíûõ ïðîôåññîðîâ.  
  
-...Ì-ì ó ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåéïà,- ïðîøåïòàë òîò. Ãàððè øìûãíóë íîñîì ñî÷óâñòâåííî è õëîïíóë åãî ïî ïëå÷ó:  
  
-Ãëàâíîå , íå äðåéôü. Íå òàê óæ îí è ñòðàøåí , ýòîò Ñíåéï. -Ãàððè ñàìîäîâîëüíî õìûêíóë, âñïîìíèâ ñâîå ðåøåíèå áîëüøå íå áîÿòüñÿ Ñíåéïà.  
  
Ñ ýòèìè ìûñëÿìè Ïîòòåð ñáåæàë ïî ñòóïåíüêàì â ãîñòèíóþ, ãäå åãî æäàë Ðîí.  
  
-Èäåì?- íà÷àë áûëî Óèçëè, îäíàêî Ãàððè ïåðåáèë åãî, è ñõâàòèâ çà âîðîòíèê ðóáàøêè ïðèáëèçèë ê íåìó ëèöî òàê, ÷òî ìåæäó íèìè îñòàâàëîñü íå áîëüøå 2-õ äþéìîâ:  
  
-Ðîí, ïðèçíàéñÿ, òû ñíîâà ïîëîæèë ïî îøèáêå ñâîè ãðÿçíûå íîñêè ìíå â øêàô? Ýòî ñäåëàë èëè òû èëè Ëîíãáîòòîì, è ìíå ýòî âñå çíàåøü êàê íàäîåëî...  
  
Óèçëè âûòàðàùèë ãëàçà:  
  
-Î ÷åì ðå÷ü?  
  
-Î òâîèõ ãðÿçíûõ íîñêàõ, ðàçóìååòñÿ! -ñåðäèòî îáîðâàë åãî Ïîòòåð.  
  
-×òî çà åðóíäà?- ïðîáîðìîòàë Ðîí, ïîæèìàÿ ïëå÷àìè,- íó äà, îäèí ðàç ÿ îøèáñÿ, íî ýòî æå áûëî åùå â íà÷àëå ñåíòÿáðÿ. À òåì áîëåå ìû óæå íåäåëþ íå áûëè íà êâèääè÷íûõ òðåíèðîâêàõ.  
  
-Õîðîøî,- Ãàððè óãðîæàþùå ïîâåë ïëå÷îì,- åùå ðàç ñîâåòóþ íå îøèáàòüñÿ , à ñ Ëîíãáîòòîìîì ÿ åùå ïîãîâîðþ...  
  
-Ëàäíî, ëàäíî. Óñïîêîéñÿ. Ïîéäåì ëó÷øå áûñòðåå,- Ðîí äåðíóë åãî çà ðóêàâ ìàíòèè,- äî îòáîÿ èòàê îñòàëüíîñü âñåãî 5 ìèíóò!  
  
-Òîãäà áåãîì! Äîáåæèì áåç ïëàùà íåâèäèìêè äî áèáëèîòåêè, à íà îáðàòíîé äîðîãå åñëè ÷òî íàêèíåì åãî,- êèâíóë Ãàððè , êîãäà îíè îáà âûëàçèëè ÷åðåç ïîðòðåò Æèðíîé Äàìû.  
  
Âûñêîëüçíóâ èç ãîñòèíîé , äðóçüÿ îñòîðîæíî äâèíóëèñü ïî òåìíîìó äëèííîìó êîðèäîðó, êîòîðûé òåïåðü, íî÷üþ âûãëÿäåë ÷óæèì , õîëîäíûì è íåìíîãî ñòðàøíîâàòûì. Â ãàëåðåÿõ óæå áûëî ïóñòî - âñå ðàçîøëèñü ïî ãîñòèíûì ñâîèõ ôàêóëüòåòîâ. Îò ýòîãî âîêðóã öàðèëà òàêàÿ íåïðèâû÷íàÿ, âÿçêàÿ òèøèíà, ëèøü èçðåäêà îíà íàðóøàëàñü ðåäêèìè îòäàëåííûìè ãîëîñàìè îïàçäûâàþùèõ ó÷åíèêîâ, äà ñòðàííûìè øîðîõàìè, íàïîëíÿâøèìè êîðäèîðû Õîãâàðòñà. Ðåäêèå ñâåòèëüíèêè íå ìîãëè ðàçîãíàòü âå÷åðíèé ïîëóìðàê, è ñâåòèëè áîëüøåé ÷àñòüþ «ñåáå ïîä íîñ«. Ãàððè â òàéíå æàëåë, ÷òî íå ìîã ñåé÷àñ çàæå÷ü âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó -áûëî îïàñíî, ëó÷øå íèêîìó íå ïîïàäàòñüÿ íà ãëàçà. Õîòÿ îãîíåê îïðåäåëåííî áû íå ïîìåøàë,- äóìàë îí. Çà îêíîì óíûëî ñâèñòåë âåòåð, íàïåâàÿ ñâîþ òèõóþ îñåííþþ ïåñíþ, ðÿäîì ÷òî-òî áóð÷àë Ðîí, îïÿòü âèäèìî ÷åì-òî íåäîâîëüíûé, íî Ãàððè ïîëíîñòüþ ñîñðåäîòî÷èëñÿ íà ðåäêèõ ãîëîñàõ è âñåâîçìîæíûõ øîðîõàõ, êîòîðûå ìîãëè ïðèíàäëåæàòü êîìó-òî åùå , êðîìå íèõ, õîòÿ ìûñëè åãî òî è äåëî âîçâðàùàëèñü ê Ãåðìèîíå- ÷òî ñ íåé ñëó÷èëîñü è êóäà îíà ìîãëà ïîéòè ïîñëå áèáëèîòåêè??? Â êîíöå êîíöîâ íå ãóëÿòü æå â Õîãñìèä... Ãàðè íåâîëüíî óõìûëüíóëñÿ,- íà íåå ýòî áûëî áû òàê íåïîõîæå... Âíåçàïíî îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê Ðîí òêíóë åãî ëîêòåì â áîê, îí è òóò æå óñëûøàë ÷üè-òî øàðêàþùèå øàãè , òîãäà Ðîí , ïîòÿíóë åãî ê ñòåíå , îò÷àÿííî êèâàÿ â ñòîðîíó è â ñëåäóþùóþ ñåêóíäó Ãàððè çàìåòèë ñèëóýò êàêîãî-òî ÷åëîâåêà. Íåìíîãî ñãîðáëåííûé... Ïîõðîæå Ôèë÷,- ïîäóìàë Ïîòòåð è ïî÷óâñòâîâàë êàê ìóðàøêè ïîáåæàëè ó íåãî ïî êîæå. Çíà÷èò ìèññèñ Íîðèñ òîæå ãäå-òî çäåñü... Îí áðîñèë âçãëÿä íà ÷àñû - óæå 2 ìèíóòû , êàê îíè óæå äîëæíû áûëè áûòü â ãîñòèíîé Ãðèôôèíäîðà. Ãàððè ñíîâà âãëÿäåëñÿ â òåìíûé ñèäóýò - îí íàïðÿãàë çðåíèå êàê ìîã, è â ñëåäóþùóþ ñåêóíäó åäâà íå çàäîõíóëñÿ îò âîëíåíèÿ - îí çàìåòèë äëèííóþ ñâåòëóþ áîðîäó , êîòîðàÿ ìîãëà ïðèíàäëåæàòü ëèøü îäíîìó ÷åëîâåêó â Õîãâàðòñâå - Àëüáóñó Äàìáëäîðó . Íî ÷òî îí çäåñü äåëàë?? ïîäóìàë Ãàððè â óäèâëåíèè, Ôèë÷- ýòî åùå ïîíÿòíî, íî Äèðåêòîð...  
  
Àëüáóñ òåì âðåìåíåì îñòàíîâèëñÿ è îãëÿíóëñÿ, òî÷íî ïîäæèäàÿ èëè âûèñêèâàÿ êîãî-òî âíèìàòåëüíûì âçãëÿäîì è Ïîòòåð ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ðàñòóùåå íàïðÿæåíèå, îäíàêî â òó æå ñåêóíäó ó ëåâîãî óõà åãî ðàçäàëñÿ ãîðÿ÷èé øåïîò Ðîíà:  
  
-Íàïðàâî, íàïðàâî ! Áûñòðåå !! Áåãîì! È Ãàððè , òåðÿÿñü â äîãàäêàõ, ïîáåæàë çà ñâîèì äðóãîì.  
  
Íàêîíåö îíè îêàçàëèñü ó âûñîêîé äâåðè áèáëèîòåêè. Ãàððè çàïûõàëñÿ, ÷óâñòâóÿ íåïðèÿòíîå âîëíåíèå . Íàäî ñêàçàòü, íî÷íûå ïðîãóëêè íå áûëè äëÿ íåãî ÷åì-òî ñâåðõ-åñòåñòâåííûì- ïîñëåäíèå äíè Ïîòòåð è Óèçëè ÷àñòåíüêî ãóëÿëè â ïîäîáíîå âðåìÿ ñóòîê ïîä ïëàùîì-íåâèäèìêîé, îäíàêî îíè åùå íè ðàçó íå âñòðå÷àëè Àëüáóñà Äàìáëäîðà â òàêîå âðåìÿ ó Ãðèôôèíäîðñêîé áàøíè...  
  
Ðîí æå , íå òåðÿÿ âðåìåíè äàðîì âûòàùèë ïàëî÷êó è ïðîáîðìîòàë Àëîõîìîðó. Äâåðü ïîñëóøíî îòêðûëàñü. Â áèáëèîòåêå áûëî òåìíî, ëèøü ìîëî÷íî áëåäíûå ïîëîñû ïðèçðà÷íîãî ëóííîãî ñâåòà ñòðóèëèñü âäîëü âûñîêèõ òåìíûõ ñòåëëàæåé ñ êíèãàìè . Ãàððè è Ðîí ìîë÷à ïðîøëèñü âäîëü ïóñòîãî ðÿäà ñòîëîâ è ñòóëüåâ... Ãåðìèîíû íå áûëî. È Ãàððè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë êàê áåøåííî íà÷àëî êîëîòèòüñÿ åãî ñåðäöå. 


	2. ÏÎËÅ ÁÈÒÂÛ ÊÎÐÈÄÎÐÛ ÕÎÃÂÀÐÒÑÀ ÏÎÑËÅ ÎÒÁÎ...

Notes:

1) * Ïî èäåå ôèê îòíîñèòñÿ òàêæå ê àäâåíòóðíîé êàòåãîðèè , íî êàê íàçëî îíà íå âìåñòèëàñü â èíôî... *

2)thanks Sunmary , Lucia .

Îòäåëüíîå Thanks Animagó! Çàìå÷àòåëüíîå ðåâüþ ^______^` 

Áóäó ñòàðàòüñÿ ïðîäîëæàòü ÷àùå!! ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå íå ðåæå ðàçà â íåäåëþ ... 

3) À âîò åùå îäèí îòâåò (êîòîðûé , ïðèçíàþñü ââåë ìåíÿ â íåäîóìåíèå, è êîòîðûé íå ìîãó íå ïðîêîììåíòèðîâàòü âî èçáåæàíèå äàëüíåéøèõ êîíôóçîâ): 

------

Leyli :

**Ïî÷åìó-òî äî áîëè íàïîìèíàåò ÎÇ... **:

-----

Íåìíîãî ïîñïåøíî, óâ. Ëåéëè, íåìíîãî ïîñïåøíî. Ñíà÷àëà ïðî÷òèòå õîòÿ áû ãë.2 , îêè? À ïîòîì óæå áóäåì áðîñàòüñÿ îáâèíåíèÿìè â ïëàãèàòå... 

*Ìèíè- îòñòóïëåíèå* : ðàçóìååòñÿ, ÿ îæèäàëà ïîäîáíûõ îáâèíåíèé è ãðîìîãëàñíûõ çàÿâëåíèé... íî íàäåþñü "ðàçâðàòíóþ" æèçíü Ïîòòåðà (à ìîæåò è ïîñòåëüíûå ñöåíû?!) ïîêà åùå íèêòî íå çàïàòåíòîâàë? 

Ëàíà. Êîí÷àåì ëèðè÷åñêèå îòñòóïëåíèÿ. Ñîáñòâåííî ïåðåõîæó ê òåêñòó: 

ÃËÀÂÀ 2

ÏÎËÅ ÁÈÒÂÛ -ÊÎÐÈÄÎÐÛ ÕÎÃÂÀÐÒÑÀ (ÏÎÑËÅ ÎÒÁÎß)

Îí íå õîòåë äóìàòü î òîì, ÷òî áóäåò , åñëè îíè íå íàéäóò åå, åñëè îíà íå âåðíóòñÿ ê çàâòðàêó... Ãàððè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë íàñòîÿùåå îò÷àÿíèå. Âïåðâûå åìó õîòåëîñü çàêðè÷àòü... Ìîæåò åå ïîõèòèëè óïèâàþùèåñÿ ñìåðòüþ, ìîæåò åå êòî-íèáóäü çàòàùèë â çàïðåòíûé ëåñ ... ìîæåò áûòü... Âäðóã îí óñëûøàë êàêîé -òî øóì ïîçàäè. Âûõâàòèâ ïàëî÷êó, Ãàððè ìãíîâåííî îáåðíóëñÿ è òóò æå óñëûøàë ðàäîñòíûé , íî ïðèãëóøåííûé âîçãëàñ Ðîíà. Ñåðäöå Ïîòòåðà åêíóëî, îí ÷åðåç ñòîëû è ñòåëëàæè áðîñèëñÿ òóäà, îòêóäà ñëûøàëñÿ âîçãëàñ åãî äðóãà, à â ñëåäóþùèé ìèã óâèäåë åãî ñàìîãî è ... Ãåðìèîíó , êîòîðàÿ ïîäñëåïîâàòî ùóðèëàñü îò ÿðêîãî îãîíüêà Ëþìîñà , ïðèïîäíÿâ ãîëîâó ñ îáåèõ ðóê. Ãàððè âíå ñåáÿ îò âîñòîðãà áðîñèëñÿ îáíèìàòü Ãåðìèîíó, êîòîðàÿ ïîõîæå íå ñîâñåì ïîíèìàëà , ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò - ïîä ãëàçàìè åå òåìíåëè êðóãè -ïðèçíàê õðîíè÷åñêîãî íåäîñûïàíèÿ, âîëîñû åå êàê íèêîãäà íàïîìèíàëè âîðîíüå ãíåçäî . Íå äàâ Ãàððè è Ðîíó ïîíàñëàæäàòüñÿ ñâîèì âèäîì , îíà çàãîâîðèëà íåäîâîëüíûì , òàêèì ïðèâû÷íûì ãîëîñîì :

-×òî ïðîèñõîäèò? ß ... íå ìîãëà æå ÿ çàñíóòü... Ãàððè , îòñòàíü , ïîæàëóéñòà... Àõ... Î... Íåò!! Ýòîãî íå ìîæåò áûòü!!!- ñòðîãîñòü åå ãîëîñà òóò æå óëåòó÷èëàñü, êîãäà îíà íàêîíåö âñïîìíèëà, ãäå íàõîäèòñÿ. 

-Äà, Ãåðìè! Êàê ýòî òåáÿ óãîðàçäèëî çàñíóòü â áèáëèîòåêå! - ïîñëåäíèå ñëîâà Ðîí ïðîèçíåñ êàê íå÷òî ñâåðõ-åñòåñòâåííîå. 

Ãàððè æå ðàäîñòíî óëûáàëñÿ, ïîìîãàÿ åé ïîáûñòðåå ñîáðàòü òÿæåëûå òîìà è ìàíóñêðèïòû, êîòîðûìè ñòîë áûë áóêâàëüíî çàâàëåí. Îí áûë ñ÷àñòëèâ , ÷òî ñ Ãåðìèîíîé íå ïðîèçîøëî íè÷åãî ñòðàøîíîãî, ÷òî îíà ïðîñòî çàñíóëà â áèáëèîòåêå, îí áûë ðàä âèäåòü åå ñåðäèòûå ãëàçà, ðàñòðåïàííûå âîëîñû, ñëûøàòü ñòðîãèé, ïî÷òè ó÷èòåëüñêèé ãîëîñ... 

×åòâåðòü ÷àñà ñïóñòÿ òðîèöà ïî÷òè áåãîì áåæàëà ïî êîðèäîðàì Õîãâàðòñà. Èç ñëîâ Ãåðìèîíû Ãàððè è Ðîí óçíàëè, ÷òî çà ñåãîäíÿøíèé äåíü îíà : 

1)ïðî÷èòàëà áîëüøå 50 ìàíóñêðèïòîâ î ðàçíûõ âîëøåáíûõ áîëåçíÿõ, ñèìïòîìàìè íàïîìèíàþùèå Ãàððèí îçíîá íà ñóäå, 

2)ïðîëèñòàëà 20 êíèã, îäíà èç êîòîðûõ åé î÷åíü ïîíðàâèëàñü- òà , ÷òî ïðî öåëåáíûå çåëüÿ, è 

3) -çàêîíñïåêòèðîâàëà áîëüøå 40 ðàçëè÷íûõ ñòàòåé èç âîëøåáíûõ æóðíàëîâ, â îäíîé èç êîòîðûõ ïðî÷èòàëà îá îçíîáî-ïîðîøêå, êîòîðûé âïîëíå ìîã âûçâàòü ïîäîáíûå ñèìïòîìû, íî îíà áûëà íå ñîâñåì óâåðåíà. Îçíîáî-ïîðîøîê ïî åå ñëîâàì âåùü áûëà î÷åíü îïàñíàÿ. 

Îíè øëè áûñòðûì øàãîì ïî ñóìåðå÷íûì ãàëåðåÿì Õîãâàðòñà áåç ïëàùà-íåâèäèìêè. Ñåé÷àñ âîêðóã áûëî òèõî è ñïîêîéíî è Ãàððè íåñ åãî ñâåðíóòûì ïîä ìûøêîé. Íåâèäèìàÿ íàêèäêà âåùü áûëà áåññïîðíî ïîëåçíàÿ, îäíàêî ê ñîæàëåíèþ íå áûëà áåçðàçìåðíîé è óêðûòüñÿ ïîä íåþ âòðîåì è äàæå âäâîåì áûëî âåñüìà íåïðîñòî, íå ãîâîðÿ óæå î òîì , ÷òîáû êóäà-òî êðàñòüñÿ ... Íî â ñëó÷àå îïàñíîñòè Ãàððè , Ðîí è Ãåðìèîíà ìîãëè âñå-òàêè çàáèòüñÿ â êàêîé-íèáóäü óãîëîê è óãíåçäèòüñÿ ïîä ìàíòèåé âòðîåì...

Òåì âðåìåíåì Ãåðìèîíà ïðîñâÿùàëà äðóçåé:

-Â îäíîì èç æóðíàëîâ ÿ ïðî÷èòàëà , ÷òî â ïðîøëîì ãîäó íåêèå ïðåñòóïíèêè ïîäñûïàëè ýòîò îçíîáî-ïîðîøîê ãîáëèíàì Ãðèíãîòòñêîãî áàíêà è îáâîðîâàëè åãî!! 

Ðîí íàñìåøëèâî ôûðêíóë:

-Íàâåðíî ýòî áûë ïðîøëîãîäíèé âûïóñê Âåäüìèíîãî Äîñóãà.

-À âîò è íåò!- âñïûõíóëà Ãåðìèîíà.

Ãàððè æå ìîë÷àë -íà äóøå ó íåãî áûëî êàê-òî íåõîðîøî -âîçìîæíî ïóñòûå ñóìåðå÷íûå êîðèäîðû Õîãâàðòñà íàâåâàëè êàêóþ-òî òîñêó... Ñêîðåå áû äîáðàòüñÿ äî Ãðèôôèíäîðñêîé áàøíè! Îíè øëè ìèìî òåìíîãî âõîäà â ïîäçåìåëüÿ è Ãàððè íåâîëüíî ïîåæèëñÿ- îòòóäà âåÿëî ëåäÿíûì õîëîäîì. Îí óñêîðèë øàã, à Ãåðìèîíà íå óñòàâàëà òàðàòîðèòü: 

-À â áîëüøèõ äîçàõ îò îçíîáî-ïîðîøêà äàæå ìîæíî ñîéòè ñ óìà. Íî ÿ äîëæíà áûòü àáñîëþòíî òî÷íî çíàòü, ÷òî Ãàððè ÷óâñòâîâàë!

Âñþ äîðîãó îíà íå óñòàâàëà åãî äîïðàøèâàòü . Åìó áåçóìíî íàäîåëè âñå ýòè áåñêîíå÷íûå âîïðîñû, è æàëîñòëèâûå âçãëÿäû . Ðîí ÷óâñòâîâàë ýòî è ìîë÷àë, íî Ãåðìèîíà íå óíèìàëàñü : 

-Ïîýòîìó Ãàððè, îáúÿñíè ìíå ñíîâà âñå ïî ïîðÿäêó !- ñòðîãî íà÷àëà îíà, âûòàñêèâàÿ èõ ñâîåé òóãî íàáèòîé ñóìêè ïåðî è ïåðãàìåíò,- ÿ äîëæíà áûòü óâåðåíà !! 

-Ì-ì...- ïðîìû÷àë Ïîòòåð ÷òî-òî íåâðàçóìèòåëüíîå.

-Ñêàæè, Ãàððè, òû íå ÷óâñòâîâàë äî çàñåäàíèÿ ñóäà ÷òî-íèáóäü íåîáû÷íîå? 

Òîò ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè áåç ýíòóçèàçìà.

-Ó òåáÿ íå ÷åñàëîñü â íîñó èëè ãäå-íèáóäü åùå?- ïðîäîëæàëà íàñòóïëåíèå Ãåðìèîíà. Óñëûøàâ ïðî "÷òî-íèáóäü åùå", Ðîí çàõèõèêàë.Íî Ãàððè óãðþìî ïîêðóòèë ãîëîâîé.

-Òà-àê, -Ãåðìèîíà äåëîâèòî ñäåëàëà ïîìåòêó â ïåðãàìåíòå,- à áîëè? Íå ëîìèëî ëè ó òåáÿ íîãè ? À ðóêè ? À... ý-ý çàäíþþ ÷àñòü?- Ðîí ñíîâà çàõèõèêàë , íî Ãåðìèîíà âñïûõíóëà:

-Íè÷åãî ñìåøíîãî Ðîíàëüä Óèçëè!! Âñå ýòî áîëåå ÷åì ñåðüåçíî! È ÿ âîâñå íå øó÷ó, êîãäà ñïðàøèâàþ î ñèìïòîìàõ Ãàððè. Ìîæåò áûòü Âîëäåìîðò...

Òóò Ãàððè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî åãî íà÷èíàåò òðÿñòè. Åìó íàäîåëî îáúÿñíÿòü îäíî è òî æå ïî ìíîãó ðàç: ñïåðâà Ïîìôðè, ïîòîì Äàìáëàäîð, ïîòîì Ñèðèóñ è âîò òåïåðü ñàìîå ñòðàøíîå- Ãåðìèîíà, êîòîðàÿ êàçàëîñü âñåãäà áûëà â áîåâîì íàñòðîåíèè, îò÷åãî çà÷àñòóþ óòîìëÿëà îáîèõ äðóçåé... 

"Õâàëà Ìåðëèíó â Õîãâàðòñå åñòü áèáëèîòåêà ",- ìåëüêíóëî â ãîëîâå ó Ãàððè, à òî èíà÷å..." è òóò æå åãî íà÷àëà ãðûçòü ñîâåñòü -âåäü Ãåðìèîíà ðàáîòàëà âåñü âîñêðåñíûé äåíü è âñå ðàäè íåãî! Öåëûé äåíü ñèäåëà â áèáëèîòåêå, ëèøàÿ ñåáÿ ðàäîñòåé æèçíè , ëèñòàëà òîëñòûå , ïûëüíûå ìíîãîòîìíèêè è âñå ðàäè íåãî, â òî âðåìÿ êàê îíè ñ Ðîíîì âàëÿëèñü â êðîâàòè , ðàçâëåêàÿñü ïî ïîëíîé ïðîãðàììå, à òåïåðü îí äóìàåò ëèøü î òîì, êàê áû áûñòðåå îòâÿçàòüñÿ îò íåå... 

Ïîòòåð èçäàë ñìóùåííûé çâóê è òîëüêî îòêðûë ðîò, ÷òîáû îáúÿñíèòü âñå Ãåðìèîíå, êàê ñíîâà âñå èñïîðòèë Óèçëè.

Îí ãðîìêî ôûðêíóë, íàìîðùèë ëîá â ïðèòâîðíîé çàäóì÷èâîñòè , à ïîòîì , ïîäíÿâ êâåðõó óêàçàòåëüíûé ïàëåö, êàê çàïðàâñêèé ìóäðåö , ãëóáîêîìûñëåííî èçðåê:

-Äåéñòâèòåëüíî, Ãàððè , çäåñü ÷òî-òî íå òàê !! Âäðóã Âîëäåìîðò êàê-íèáóäü íåõîðîøî âîçäåéñòâîâàë íà òåáÿ . Ïðåäñòàâü ñåáå òàêîé êàòàêëèçì: ñèäèøü òû íà óðîêå çåëüåâàðåíèÿ è â ìîìåíò çàêèïàíèÿ ,ê ïðèìåðó, îáîðîòíîãî çåëüÿ òåáÿ âäðóã íà÷èíàåò òðÿñòè... Ñíåéï ïîäáåãàåò ê òåáå, ïûòàåòñÿ âûòàùèòü òåáÿ èç-çà ïàðòû, êîòåë ñ çåëüåì ëåòèò íà ïîë , îêàòûâàåò Ñíåéïà è òîò ïðåâðàùàåòñÿ ... - çàêàòûâàëñÿ Ðîí. 

-Õâàòèò çàëèâàòü , Ðîí,- ãðóáî îáîðâàë åãî Ãàððè,- À âîîáùå! Ñåãîäíÿ óòðîì ñî ìíîé ãîâîðèëà ìàäàì Ïîìôðè, è ñêàçàëà , ÷òî âîçìîæíî ÿ ïîïðîñòó îòðàâèëñÿ ÷åì-òî çà çàâòðàêîì....

Âíåçàïíî Ðîí , îãëÿäûâàþùèéñÿ â ýòî âðåìÿ ïî ñòîðîíàì øèêíóë:

-Òèõî! Íàçàä ! Áûñòðåå íàçàä!!

Ãåðìèîíà íå ñðàçó ñîðèåíòèðîâàëàñü, Ãàððè îãëÿíóëñÿ, à Ðîí óæå íà÷àë òîëêàòü èõ ê âèäíåâøåìóñÿ â ñòåíå òåìíîìó ïðîõîäó â ïîäçåìåëüÿ.

-Îíè òàì ! Ãàððè áûñòðåå, äîñòàâàé ïëàù! -ãîðÿ÷î çàøåïòàë îí, Ãåðìèîíà ñïîòêíóëàñü è ÷óòü íå óïàëà, íî ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä äðóçüÿ óæå îêàçàëèñü â ÷åðíîì òîííåëå , âåäóùèì â ïîäçåìåëüÿ. Çäåñü áûëî óæàñíî òåìíî è õîëîäíî. Ãàððè ëèõîðàäî÷íî ðàçâîðà÷èâàë ìàíòèþ-íåâèäèìêó. 

-×òî òàì òàêîå?-ïðîøåïòàëà Ãåðìèîíà. 

-Ïîõîæå Ïðîôåññîð Äàìáëäîð âñå åùå òàì, â êîðèäîðå,- âûäîõíóë Ðîí è Ãàððè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë õîëîäîê, ïðîáåæàâøèé ó íåãî ïî ñïèíå.

-Î ÷åì âû ãîâîðèòå?- âñòðåâîæåííî øåïíóëà Ãåðìèîíà, 

-Ãàððè, áûñòðåå ðàçâîðà÷èâàé ïëàù-íåâèäèìêó,- çàòðÿñ åãî Ðîí çà ðóêè,- îíè ïðèáëèæàþòñÿ! 

-Äà êòî æå?- Ãåðìèîíà â íåòåðïåíèè ïî÷òè ïîäñêàêèâàëà íà ìåñòå.

-Îòñòàíü,- ïðîöåäèë Ïîòòåð ñêâîçü çóáû , êîå-êàê ðàçâåðíóâ ìàíòèþ.

È îíè âòðîåì ïðèñåëè íà êîðòî÷êè, ñòàðàÿñü óêðûòüñÿ íàêèäêîé. Ãàððè ñèäåë ïîñåðåäèíå, îáëèâàÿñü ïîòîì îò äóõîòû è âîëíåíèÿ, à Ðîí è Ãåðìèîíà , ñèäåâøèå ïî îáå ñòîðîíû îò íåãî íèêàê íå ìîãëè ïîäåëèòü ïîëîòíèùå.

-Äà êóäà æ òû òÿíåøü!! 

-Ìíå òîæå íàäî óêðûòüñÿ.

-À äóìàåøü ìíå íå íàäî???

-Èç -çà òåáÿ ó ìåíÿ ëåâàÿ ðóêà íå óêðûòà,- òèõî ïðîðû÷àëà Ãåðìèîíà è ñî âñåé ñèëû äåðíóëà íà ñåáÿ íàêèäêó, íî Ðîí íå ïîæåëàë óñòóïèòü, äåðíóâ åå â ñâîþ ñòîðîíó è Ãàððè â íàðàñòàþùåì íàïðÿæåíèè óñëûøàë òèõèé òðåñê òêàíè. Òóò îí ïîëíîñòüþ âûøåë èç ñåáÿ:

-Äà ïðåêðàòèòå æå âû ñïîðèòü! Âû ìíå âñþ íàêèäêó ðàçîðâåòå! Õâàòèò! 

-Òñ-ñ-ñ!- 

Ãåðìèîíà ïðèëîæèëà óêàçàòåëüíûé ïàëåö ê ãóáàì, è âñå òðîå çàìåðëè â òîìèòåëüíîì îæèäàíèè. Ïðîøëî íàâåðíî ÷óòü áîëüøå ïîëìèíóòû, íî Ãàððè ýòè 30 ñåêóíä êàçàëèñü íàñòîÿùåé âå÷íîñòüþ, êîãäà ñîâñåì áëèçêî ïîñëûøàëîñü çíàêîìîå êëàöêàíüå äåðåâà î êàìåííûé ïîë. Ãàððè çàìåð, åäâà çàìåòèâ , êàê âçäðîãíóëà Ãåðìèîíà -îíà ñ øèðîêî îòêðûòûìè ãëàçàìè, çàêóñèëà íèæíþþ ãóáó â óæàñíîì íàïðÿæåíèè è â òîò æå ìîìåíò ìèìî íèõ , òî÷íåå ìèìî òåìíîãî âõîäà â ïîäçåìåëüÿ ìåäëåííî ïðîøëè Àëüáóñ Äàìáëäîð è Àëàñòîð Ìóäè. Ê îãðîìíîìó îáëåã÷åíèþ Ãàððè îíè äàæå íå ïîâåðíóëè ãîëîâû , à çíà÷èò íàâåðíÿêà íå çàìåòèëè èõ. Ãàððè ñëûøàë êàê ñèëüíî áüåòñÿ åãî ñåðäöå. Åùå 2 øàãà -è îíè ïîëíîñòüþ ñêðîþòñÿ èç âèäó. Îí çàòàèë äûõàíèå, íàäåÿñü è áîÿñü îäíîâðåìåííî è çàæìóðèëñÿ ... îäíàêî â ïîñëåäíþþ ñåêóíäó êëàöêàíèå äåðåâà î êàìíè âäëðóã ïðåêðàòèëîñü è Ïîòòåð óñëûøàë èõ ãîëîñà. Ñíà÷àëà õðèïëûé- ýòî ÿâíî ãîâîðèë Àëàñòîð , îäíàêî ñëîâà áûëî íå ðàçîáðàòü . Çàòåì çàãîâîðèë Àëüáóñ. È Ãàððè íàïðÿã ñëóõ:

-Ïîíèìàåøü, Àëàñòîð, åñëè áû ýòî íå áûëî òàê âàæíî, ÿ áû íå ãîâîðèë îá ýòîì ñ òîáîé! ß íå ïðåäñòàâëÿþ ñåáå, íå ìîãó ïîâåðèòü, ÷òî îíà èñ÷åçëà!! - 

Ãàððè âçäðîãíóë - íèêîãäà åùå îí íå ñëûøàë òàêîãî ðàññòðîåííîãî ãîëîñà ó ñòàðîãî ïðîôåññîðà. 

Òðÿñÿñü îò âîëíåíèÿ, Ãàððè ïðèîòêðûë îäèí ãëàç è ÷óòü íå çàäîõíóëñÿ îò íåîæèäàííîñòè, êà÷íóâøèñü íàçàä -õâàëà Ìåðëèíó Ðîí è Ãåðìè óñïåëè-òàêè ïîäõâàòèòü åãî ïîä ðóêè- ïðîôåññîð Äàìáëäîð è Àëàñòîð Ìóäè ñòîÿëè ó ñàìîãî âõîäà, âñåãî â 2-3-õ øàãàõ îò íèõ! Ìóäè ïðèñëîíèëñÿ ïëå÷îì ê ñòåíå, Àëüáóñ æå òåðåáèë â ðóêàõ êîí÷èê ñâîåé ðîñêîøíîé çíàìåíèòîé áîðîäû, êîòîðàÿ ïðèÿòíî ñåðåáðèëàñü â îòñâåòàõ ôàêåëîâ.

-Ïîíèìàþ, ïîíèìàþ, -ïðîõðèïåë òîò,- ìîæåò áûòü åå êàê-íèáóäü óêðàëè ? Êîãäà òû îáíàðóæèë ïðîïàæó?

-Íåäåëþ íàçàä. Â ñóááîòó. Ýòî ïðîñòî óæàñíî, Àëàñòîð. ß îïîâåñòèë âåñü ïðåïîäàâàòåëüñêèé ñîñòàâ . Âñå ó÷èòåëÿ â âîëíåíèè. Ìèíåðâà óæàñíî ðàññòðîåíà. Õàãðèä îáûñêàë âåñü Çàïðåòíûé ëåñ è íè÷åãî íå íàøåë. ß íå óäèâëþñü, åñëè êî âñåìó ýòîìó ïðèëîæèëè ðóêó Óïèâàþùèåñÿ ñìåðòüþ âî ãëàâå ñ Ëþöèóñîì Ìàëôîåì! -íà íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä ïîâèñëà ïàóçà, çàòåì Äàìáëàäîð ñ íåîæèäàííûì ðàçäðàæåíèåì ñïðîñèë:

-Êàê òàê ìîãëî ïîëó÷èòüñÿ, ÷òî Ìàëôîÿ ñíîâà îïðàâäàëè?? 

Òóò Ãàðè óæå âçäðîãíóë ñàì, ñåðäöå åãî åêíóëî , îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ïóñòîòó , îáðàçîâàâøóþñÿ ó íåãî â æèâîòå, êàê òîãäà- íà öåðåìîíèè íàãðàæäåíèÿ è åãî ñíîâà íà÷àëî ìóòèòü. Îí ñêîñèë ãëàçà íà Ãåðìèîíó- òà , ïîõîæå, áûëà â íåìåíüøåì øîêå. Äðîæàùåé ëàäîøêîé Ãåðìèîíà çàêðûëà ðîò, îòêðûâøèéñÿ îò óæàñà. 

Â ýòî âðåìÿ ñíîâà çàâîð÷àë Ìóäè:

-Áûëà á ìîÿ âîëÿ , îí íèêîãäà áû íå âûøåë èç Àçêàáàíà. 

-Íî êàê Ôàäæ ïîñìåë ñíîâà âûïóñòèòü åãî??-íà÷àë Àëüáóñ .Òåïåðü â åãî ãîëîñå ÷óâñòâîâàëèñü íîòêè õîëîäíîãî ãíåâà, êîòîðûå Ãàððè òàê ðåäêî ñëûøàë.

-Çäåñü íå òîëüêî Ôàäæ, à ïî÷òè âñå ìèíèñòåðñòâî ñ íåêîòîðûìè àâðîðàìè ðàòîâàëî çà åãî îñâîáîæäåíèå!- çëî ïðîïûõòåë Ìóäè,- Ýòîò ñêîëüçêèé çìåé Ìàëôîé çàÿâèë, ÷òî ïðÿìûõ äîêàçàòåëüñòâ ó àâðîðîâ íåò, à ïîòîìó...

-Êàê òàê íåò? - íåîæèäàííîå âîñêëèêíóë Àëüáóñ è åãî îáû÷íàÿ ìÿãêîñòü óëòó÷èëàñü âîâñå ,- À òåìíàÿ ìåòêà ?? À óáèéñòâà ìàãëîâ è...

-Äà-äà, âñå ýòî îíè êîíå÷íî çíàþò, íî âñÿ çàãâîçäêà â òîì, ÷òî óáèâàëè ýòè ãàäû - â ìàñêàõ,- ïðîñêðèïåë ñêâîçü çóáû Àëàñòîð, -è Ìàëôîÿ ðàçóìååòñÿ íèêòî íå âèäåë, à çíà÷èò ÿêîáû è îñóäèòü íåëüçÿ, ïîêà íå íàéäåòñÿ ñâèäåòåëåé!! 

-Íî ìåòêà-òî ,ìåòêà - ó íåãî åñòü!-âîçðàçèë Äàìáëäîð è Ãàððè óñëûøàë , êàê ñêðèïíóë çóáàìè Ìóäè:

-Ýòîò çìåé çàÿâèë , ÷òî ýòà òàòóèðîâêà íå èìååò íèêàêîãî îòíîøåíèÿ ê Âîëåìîðòó. Îíè-äå óâèäåëè åå ó Ñíåéïà íà ðóêå è ðèñóíîê èì ïîíðàâèëñÿ! 

Ãàððè ñèäåë íå æèâ íå ìåðòâ è îáëèâàëñÿ ïîòîì. Îí ñëûøàë ,êàê çàäîõíóëñÿ Äàìáëäîð, òîæå ïðèñëîíèâøèñü ê ñòåíå.

-Ýòî íàäî æ òàêîå... íàäî æ òàêîå... íåò ïðÿìûõ äîêàçàòåëüñòâ,- ïðîõðèïåë Äèðåêòîð, - Ïîæàëóé åùå äîéäåò äî òîãî, ÷òî îíè è Âîëäåìîðòà îïðàâäàþò ...çà íåèìåíèåì ïðÿìûõ äîêàçàòåëüñòâ. Ôàäæ ìîæåò äîãàäàòüñÿ...

-Èìåííî ïîýòîìó Ñíåéï äîëæåí äàòü ïîêàçàíèÿ ïðîòèâ íèõ, Àëüáóñ!- ñêâîçü çóáû ïðîâîð÷àë Ìóäè.

-Íåò-íåò, Àëàñòîð,- òóò æå ñïîõâàòèëñÿ Àëüáóñ,- òû çíàåøü, îíè íå äîëæíû çíàòü , ÷òî îí øïèîí, ïîêà íå ïîéìàí ïîñëåäíèé Óïèâàþùèéñÿ ñìåðòüþ, èíà÷å...

-Â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå , îíè ýòî óçíàþò. Ðàíî èëè ïîçäíî.

-Íî íå ñåé÷àñ...

-Îí òàêîé æå Óïèâàþùèéñÿ ñìåðòüþ , Àëüáóñ êàê è îíè. È íå äóìàåøü ëè òû , ÷òî ñîõðàííîñòü Ñíåéïà äîðîãî íàì îáõîäèòñÿ? È íå ñòîèò åãî æàëåòü. Òû è òàê îêàçàë åìó ìíîãî óñëóã . 

Äàìáëàäîð ñòîÿë â ÿâíîì ðàññòðîéñòâå. 

-Êñòàòè...-íåîæèäàííî îæèâèëñÿ Ìóäè,- ïî ïîâîäó êðàæè... òû óïîìÿíóë î òîì, ÷òî âåñü ïðåïîäàâàòåëüñêèé ñîñòàâ çíàåò îá ýòîì... À íå ìîã ëè êòî-íèáóäü èç ïðîôåññîðîâ âçÿòü åå...Îíè áûâàþò ó òåáÿ åäâà ëè íå êàæäûé äåíü, çíàþò òâîè ïàðîëè...

-Íåò, ÿ ìåíÿþ èõ êàæäûé äåíü,-çàâåðèë åãî Àëüáóñ,- ê òîìó æå íèêòî èç íèõ íå çíàåò ïàðîëÿ îò ìîåé âíóòðåííåé äâåðè. À Ãàðãóëüè ó âõîäà çàêîëäîâàíû òàêèì îáðàçîì, ÷òî íè÷åãî èç ìîåãî êàáèíåòà áåç ðàçðåøåíèÿ âûíåñòè íåëüçÿ!

-È òåì íå ìåíåå, åñòü îäèí ïðåïîäàâàòåëü, äëÿ êîòîðîãî äàæå çàêîëäîâàííûå Ãîðãóëüè íå áóäóò ïðåïÿòñòâèåì,- ïðîõðèïåë Àëàñòîð è â ãîëîñå åãî çàçâó÷àëè íîòêè ãíåâà.

Ãàððè ñíîâà ïî÷óâñòâîâàë æàð ó ñåáÿ íà ùåêàõ - íå òðåáîâàëîñü îñîáîãî óìà , ÷òîáû äîãàäàòüñÿ î êîì ãîâîðèë Ìóäè- êîíå÷íî æå - âåçäåñóùèé Ñíåéï. Ãàððè ñèäåë øèðîêî îòêðûâ ðîò. Óïèâàþùèõñÿ ñìåðòüþ îïðàâäûâàëè, â Õîãâàðòñå ïîõîæå òîæå òâîðèëîñü ÷òî-òî íåõîðîøåå. ßñíî ,÷òî áûëî ÷òî-òî óêðàäåíî. ×òî-òî ÿâíî î ÷ å í ü öåííîå. È ìîæåò áûòü ýòî "÷òî-òî" óêðàëè Óïèâàþùèåñÿ ñìåðòüþ, ÷òîáû ïîìî÷ü Âîëäåìîðòó âûáðàòüñÿ èç Àçêàáàíà... Íóæíî áûëî âî ÷òî áû òî íè ñòàëî âûÿñíòü ÷òî æå âñå òàêè ïðîïàëî...

-Íåò, íåò , íå íà÷èíàé ñíîâà , Àëàñòîð!- óâåùåâàòåëüíî íà÷àë Äàìáëàäîð,- Ñåâåðóñ óæå íåîäíîêðàòíî äîêàçàë ñåáÿ ïðèâåðæåíöåì ñâåòëîé ñòîðîíû.

-Äà, åñëè íå âñïîìèíàòü òîãî, êàê òàèíñòâåííî îí îêàçàëñÿ ó òåáÿ â êàáèíåòå ìåñÿö íàçàä,- ïîñëûøàëñÿ ñìåøîê Àëñòîðà,- Àëüáóñ, åñëè ýòî ñäåëàëè Óïèâàþùèåñÿ , à èìåííî Ñíåéï, òî äëÿ Âîëäåìîðòà...

Ãàððè ñíâîà íàïðÿã ñëóõ , ñòàðàÿñü ëþáûì ñïîñîáîì âûöåïèòü , ïîíÿòü äëÿ ñåáÿ ýòè âàæíûå ñëîâà, íî â òîò æå ìèã ñíîâà ïîñëûøàëîñü çíàêîìîå êëàöêàíèå äåðåâÿííîé íîãè, òîëüêî óæå óäàëÿþùååñÿ. 

Íàâåðíî åùå ìèíóò 5 äðóçüÿ ñèäåëè òàê â ïîëíîì îöåïåíåíèè. Ãàððè óæàñíî îòñèäåë ñåáå íîãè, íî áîÿëñÿ ïîøåâåëèòüñÿ , èçäàòü õîòÿ áû çâóê- ñåé÷àñ êàçàëîñü, áóäòî áû êàæäûé øîðîõ , êîòîðûé îíè ìîãóò èçäàòü, îáÿçàòåëüíî óñëûøàò Àëüáóñ èëè Àëàñòîð... Îäíàêî ,÷åðåç íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ Ðîí ìåäëåííî ñíÿë íàêèäêó è øóìíî âûäîõíóë, îòêèíóâ ãîëîâó íà õîëîäíóþ êàìåííóþ ñòåíó êîðèäîðà. Çà íèì îò íàêèäêè îñâîáîäèëèñü ïî î÷åðåäè ñíà÷àëà Ãàððè , ïîòîì Ãåðìèîíà. Âñå òðîå áûëè îøåëîìëåíû.

-Âû ñëûøàëè? -Ãåðìèîíà øèðîêèìè îò óæàñà ãëàçàìè ïåðåâîäèëà âçãëÿä ïî î÷åðåäè òî íà Ãàððè , òî íà Ðîíà,- îíè îïðàâäàëè Ëþöèóñà Ìàëôîÿ!! Ýòîãî íå ìîæåò áûòü...

-Ìîæåò,- ìðà÷íî îòâåòèë Ãàððè, ñâîðà÷èâàÿ íàêèäêó,- åñëè äåëî âçÿë â ñâîè ðóêè Êîðíåëèóñ Ôàäæ...

-Íî âû ñëûøàëè ,÷òî ãîâîðèë Àëüáóñ??- âìåøàëñÿ Ðîí,- èíòåðåñíî , ÷òî æå âñå-òàêè óêðàëè?

-È óêðàëè ÷òî-òî ÿâíî èç êàáèíåòà ïðîôåññîðà Äàìáëäîðà,- ïîäõâàòèëà Ãåðìèîíà.

-È ñíîâà â ýòîì çàìåøàí Ñíåéï,- çàäóì÷èâî äîãîâîðèë Ðîí.

-Íåò Ðîí, íåò,- ãîðÿ÷î âîçðàçèëà Ãåðìèîíà, êîãäà îíè óæå ïðîäîëæàëè ñâîé ïóòü ê Ãðèôôèíäîðñêîé áàøíå,- Ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï íè â ÷åì íå âèíîâàò, è äàâàéòå íå áóäåì çàíîâî...

-À òû íå ñëûøàëà, ÷òî ñêàçàë Àëàñòîð?- òîðæåñòâóþùå óõìûëüíóëñÿ Ðîí,- êàæåòñÿ òû ïðèñëóøèâàëàñü òîëüêî ê ñëîâàì Äàìáëäîðà. 

-Ãëóïîñòè, Ðîí!-íàõìóðèëàñü Ãåðìèîíà,- ìû âñå çíàåì, ÷òî Ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï -øïèîí! Âîîáðàçèòå , êàêîâî åìó ïîñòîÿííî íàõîäèòüñÿ ñðåäè Âîëäåìîòðà è åãî øàéêè! ß ñêîðåå ïîâåðþ, ÷òî ýòî ñäåëàë Ëþöèóñ Ìàëôîé...

-Íó ïî÷åìó òû âå÷íî çàùèùàåøü ñàëüíîãî Ñíåéïà?- ðàññåðäèëñÿ Ðîí.

Ãåðìèîíà âñïûõíóëà ,êèíóâ ãíåâíûé âçãëÿä íà Ðîíà, îäíàêî ïðîìîë÷àëà. Çà íåå îòâåòèë Ãàððè. Òàêèì æå ìðà÷íûì ãîëîñîì. 

-Äåðæó ïàðè ýòî ñäåëàë Ìàëôîé!

-Ñîìíåâàþñü, ÷òî áû Ëþöèóñ Ìàëôîé ñìîã ïîïàñòü â Õîãâàðòñ...

-Äà! Àïïàðèðîâàòü â Õîãâàðòñ...-ïîäõâàòèëà Ãåðìèîíà.

-Ãåðìèèèèè... -â äâà ãîëîñà çàñòîíàëè Ðîí è Ãàððè,- òû óæå 101-é ðàç ïîâòîðÿåøü , ÷òî àïïàðèðîâàòü â Õîãâàðòñ íåëüçÿ.

-Íî ýòî æå ïðàâäà! -âîçìóòèëàñü Ãåðìèîíà è ñíîâà ïîâòîðèëà,- àïïàðèðîâàòü â Õîãâàðòñ äåéñòâèòåëüíî íåëüçÿ! 

-Íó ïîíÿòíî, ïîíÿòíî,- íåòåðïåëèâî îòðåçàë Ðîí,- è êàê ïî òâîåìó, Ãàððè, Ìàëôîé ìîã ïîïàñòü ñþäà?

Çåëåíûå ãëàçà Ïîòòåðà âíåçàïíî òàèíñòâåííî çàìåðöàëè:

-À íà ÷òî çäåñü ïî âàøåìó Äðàêî Ìàëôîé, à?,-Ïîòòåð ïîíèçèë ãîëîñ è îãëÿíóëñÿ ïî ñòîðîíàì - íî âîêðóã áûëî òèõî è ñóìåðå÷íî, ëèøü ÷åé-òî áåëåñûé íåÿâíûé ñèëóýò ìåëüêíóë çà âûñîêèìè êîëîííàìè - ýòî áûë Ïî÷òè áåçãîëîâûé Íèê . 

Òîãäà Ãàððè ïðîäîëæàë:

-Òàê âîò, ÿ âàì êîå-÷òî äîëæåí ñêàçàòü! Äåëî â òîì, ÷òî íà ïðîøëîé íåäåëå ,ýòî áûëà ,ïî-ìîåìó , ïÿòíèöà, Ìàëôîÿ âûçâàë ê ñåáå Ïðî-ôåñ-ñîð Äàì-áëà-äîð!- ïðîèçíåñ îí ïî÷òè ïî ñëîãàì,- Ê ñåáå â êàáèíåò! Âàì ýòî íè î ÷åì íå ãîâîðèò?

Ãåðìèîíà àõíóëà, Ðîí îøåëîìëåííî ãëÿäåë íà Ãàððè , âûòàðàùèâ ãëàçà.

-Âîò òàê,- çàêëþ÷èë Ïîòòåð,- È ÷åñòíî ãîâîðÿ, ÿ íå ñîìíåâàþñü, ÷òî îí ó æ å íà ñòîðîíå Âîëäåìîðòà. È îòöà åãî òåïåðü îïðàâäàëè...-ñíîâà ñâåðêíóë ãëàçàìè Ãàððè,- Êàê âû äóìàåòå, ìîã ëè òîãäà Ìàëôîé...

-...Îáâîðîâàòü ñòàðîãî äóðíÿ Äóìáëþäîðà, à ??? Óèçëè???- çàêîí÷èë çà Ïîòòåðà òàêîé çíàêîìûé è òàêîé îìåðçèòåëüíî äîâîëüíûé ãîëîñ Äðàêî Ìàëôîÿ ó íèõ çà ñïèíîé,- À?

Êðýáá è Ãîéë , âûñèâøèåñÿ êàê âñåãäà çà ñïèíîé Ìàëôîÿ, òóïî çàðæàëè, à óõìûëÿþùèéñÿ Ìàëôîé ñëîæèë ëàäîíè ðóïîðîì è ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê Ðîíó , êîòîðûé ñåé÷àñ êàê íèêîãäà íàïîìèíàë ðûáó, âûòàùåííóþ èç âîäû: 

- Íó òàê îáâîðîâàë îí åãî èëè íåò?? Óèçëèè! Àëë¸! Ïðè¸ì!! 

Ãåðìèîíà âñêðèêíóëà îò íåîæèäàííîñòè, à Ãàððè â øîêå êðóòî îáåðíóëñÿ - ïîõîæå Ìàëôîé è åãî ñî-òîâàðèùè êðàëèñü çà íèìè âñþ äîðîãó!! 

"Î Ìåðëèí... îíè âñå ñëûøàëè... Îíè ñëûøàëè âñå , àáñîëþòíî âñå, î ÷åì ìû ãîâîðèëè... Î íåååò!!!"

Ãàððè íà ñåêóíäó çàêðûë ãëàçà, ÷óâñòâóÿ, êàê åãî ÿçûê áóêâàëüíî ïðèëèï ê í¸áó, à ïîòîì ñæàâ çóáû òâåðäî ïîñìîòðåë íà Ìàëôîÿ, ðåøèâ íà ýòîò ðàç ðàçîáðàòüñÿ ñ íèì âñåðüåç. Îäíàêî íå óñïåë Ïîòòåð îòêðûòü ðîò , äàáû âûñêàçàòü âñå, ÷òî îí äóìàåò î íåíàâèñòíîì ñëèçåðèíöå , êàê Ìàëôîé ñíîâà êîâàðíî óñìåõíóëñÿ

-Ïîòòåð,-îí ãîâîðèë ðàñòÿãèâàÿ êàæäîå ñëîâî, è ÿâíî íàñëàæäàëñÿ âèäîì ïîêðàñíåâøåãî, ðàñòåðÿâøåãîñÿ Ãàððè. 

-À òû çíàåøü, ÷òî ïîñëóøèâàòü íåõîðîøî! È òû âñåçíàéêà,- ïîäìèãíóë îí îøàðàøåííîé Ãåðìèîíå,- Îñîáåííî íàøåãî âñåìè ëþáèìîãî Àëüáóñà Äàìáëäîðà,- ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè îí ìåäëåííîï îäíÿë ñâîþ âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó è òêíóë åþ Ãàððè â ãðóäü. 

-Ïðåäñòàâëÿþ , êàê áûë áû ñ÷àñòëèâ óçíàòü îá ýòîì íàø ñòàðûé ïåíü, Àëüáóñ,- Ìàëôîé çàêàòèë ãëàçà, à ïîòîì ñíîâà õèòðî óëûáíóëñÿ. Äðàêî ÿâíî áûë î÷åíü äîâîëåí ñâîèì ýôôåêòíûì ïîÿâëåíèåì. 

-È ÷òî ýòî çà ïðîãóëêè ïî íî÷íîìó Õîãâàðòñó, à? Äåòñêîå âðåìÿ êîí÷èëîñü óæå ÷àñ íàçàä, Ïîòòåð! Äåòèøêàì äàâíî ïîðà â êðîâàòêè. 

-Íå òâîå äåëî,- ïðîöåäèë Ãàððè.

-À òåáå-òî ÷åãî íå ñïèòñÿ , Ìàëôîé? ,- âìåøàëñÿ Ðîí óãðîæàþùèì ãîëîñîì . Îí, íàêîíåö , âûøåë èç ñòóïîðà è ñäåëàë øàã âïåðåä. Ïðàâäà êîãäà Êðýáá äâèíóëñÿ íà íåãî, Óèçëè áûñòðî ñäåëàë øàã íàçàä è íûðíóë ðóêîé â êàðìàí çà ñâîåé ïàëî÷êîé, îäíàêî òåëîõðàíèòåëü Ìàëôîÿ íå ðàñòåðÿëñÿ : îí äåðíóëñÿ âïåðåä è âûâåðíóë Ðîíó ðóêó. Ãåðìèîíà çàâèçæàëà, çàáûâ, ÷òî íî÷üþ â Õîãâàðòñå ñòîèò âåñòè ñåáÿ ïîòèøå...

Íî Äðàêî äàæå íå îáðàòèë âíèìàíèÿ íà îãðûçàíèÿ Ãàððè è Ðîíà è ïðèòâîðíî òÿæåëî âçäîõíóë:

-Ýõ Ïîòòåð, Ïîòòåð! Ïðèäåòñÿ ìíå âñå-òàêè âàñ îòó÷èòü øëÿòüñÿ ïî íî÷íîìó Õîãâàðòñó â ïëàùàõ-íåâèäèìêàõ , ïîäñëóøèâàòü Àëüáóñà Äàìáëäîðà è ñòîèòü ãëóïûå ïðåäïîëîæåíèÿ. Ïðèäåòñÿ ðàññêàçàòü îáî âñåì Ñåâåðóñó , ïðèäåòñÿ,-îí ñíîâà ïðèòâîðíî òÿæåëî âçäîõíóë,- íè÷åãî íå ïîäåëàåøü... 

Îò ýòèõ åãî ñëîâ Ãàððè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë òàêîé ñòðàøíûé æàð íà ùåêàõ. ×òî íàâåðíî ñòàë ïîõîæ íà âàðåíóþ ñâåêëó èëè âèøíåâûé êèñåëü. Åñëè îáî âñåì óçíàåò Ñíåéï... Îõ Ìåðëèí... îò îäíîé ìûñëè îá ýòîì åãî íà÷àëî òîøíèòü... Â âèñêàõ çàñòó÷àëî, êðîâü çàøóìåëà â óøàõ , è îí ïî÷òè óâèäåë çëîðàäñòâóþùåå áëåäíîå ëèöî íåíàâèñòíîãî ïðåïîäàâàòåëÿ: ÷åðíûå ñâåðêàþùèå çëîáîé ãëàçà ïðîæèãàþùèå íàñêâîçü , õóäûå ÷åðòû , èñêàæåííûå çëîðàäíîé óõìûëêîé :

"Àãàààà... Ïîïàëñÿ Ïîòòåð,- ãëóìèëñÿ Ñíåéï íàâèñàÿ íàä íèì è Ïîòòåð ïî÷òè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë , êàê äëèííûå ïðÿäè åãî ÷åðíûõ êàê ñìîëü âîëîñ êàñàþòñÿ è ùåêî÷óò åãî ùåêè,- Äðàêî ðàññêàçàë ìíå, êàê íàø çíàìåíèòûé êàâàëåð Îðäåíà Ìåðëèíà 1-é ñòåïåíè øëÿåòñÿ ïî íî÷àì ïîñëå îòáîÿ, ïîäñëóøèâàåò Äèðåêòîàð Õîãâàðòñà..." 

Ãàððè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë êàê ê ãîðëó åãî ïîäêàòûâàåòñÿ êîìîê , ãîëîâà çàêðóæèëàñü, âíåçàïíî áîëü êîëüíóëà åãî øðàì è Ïîòòåð ñõâàòèëñÿ ðóêîé çà ëîá.

È òóò æå îöåïåíåíèå åãî ñõëûíóëî - Ãàððè ñíîâà óâèäåë ïåðåä ñîáîé êîí÷èê ïàëî÷êè Äðàêî Ìàëôîÿ, êîòîðàÿ ñêîëüçíóëà ñíà÷àëà ïî ãðóäè , ïîòîì âíèç ïî æèâîòó è â òîò æå ìîìåíò óñëûøàë íåãîäóþùèé ãîëîñ Ãåðìèîíû:

-Óéäè Ãîéë! Óéäè ñ äîðîãè!!- îíà îòòîëêíóëà Ãîéëà è õîòåëà ïðîéòè ìèìî, îäíàêî Äðàêî ëîâêî, òî÷íî ëèñà , ñêîëüçíóë âïåðåä è çàãîðîäèë åé äîðîãó. Ãåðìèîíà òîïíóëà íîæêîé:

-Óéäè ïðî÷ü, Ìàëôîé! 

-Òîëüêî çà íî÷ü ñ òîáîé,- ïî÷òè áëàæåííî ïðîïåë Äðàêî , íåáðåæíî ïîâîäÿ áåäðîì -ó íåãî âñåãäà ýòî ïîëó÷àëîñü ýêñòðàâàãàíòíî. 

Ãåðìèîíà ãóñòî ïîêðàñíåëà, Ãàððè áðîñèë óíè÷òîæàþùèé âçãëÿä íà Äðàêî, à òîò âíåçàïíî ïîäìèãíóë Ïîòòåðó:

-À ?Ïîòòåð? Êàê íàñ÷åò íî÷è ñ òîáîé?

Ãåðìèîíà àõíóëà è ñíîâà ïîðîçîâåëà îò âîçìóùåíèÿ.

-Çàòêíèñü Ìàëôîé,- ïðîöåäèë Ïîòòåð, - è óéäè ñ äîðîãè , åñëè òåáå äîðîãà òâîÿ ðîæà. 

-Íåò, Ïîòòåð, ÿ ñåðüåçíî. Òû ñïèøü ñî ìíîé, è òîãäà Ñåâ íè÷åãî íå çíàåò è íå âåäàåò,- íåáðåæíî áðîñèë Ìàëôîé, ñ òàêèì âèäîì , áóäòî áû îíè ñî Ñíåéïîì áûëè òàêèå êîðåøà, ÷òî Ìàëôîé ïîëó÷èë ïðàâî íàçûâàòü ïðîôåññîðà çåëèé óìåíüøèòåëüíî-ëàñêàòåëüíûì èìåíåì...

-Àõ òû ïîäëûé øàíòàæèñò,- âûäîõíóë Ðîí è ñæàë êóëàêè. Ãàððè , ÷óâñòâóÿ êàê çàêèïàåò êðîâü îò âîçìóùåíèÿ, òîæå ñäåëàë óãðîæàþùèé øàã âïåðåä è ïîòÿíóëñÿ çà âîëøåáíîé ïàëî÷êîé.

-Âîò êàê... çíà÷èò ïî õîîðîøåìó ìû ðàçãîâàðèâàòü íå õîòèì, - óõìûëüíóëñÿ Äðàêî,- Ëàäíî,- ñ ïðèòâîðíûì ðàâíîäóøèåì ñêàçàë îí è åäâà çàìåòíî êèâíóë Êðýááó:

-Ñòåðåãèòå èõ çäåñü , ïîêà ÿ ñõîæó, ðàçáóæó Ñåâà. 

È â òîò æå ìèã Êðýáá íàáðîñèëñÿ íà Ðîíà . Òîò ïîïûòàëñÿ îòñêî÷èòü â ñòîðîíó, îäíàêî íå óñïåë- ãðîìèëà âìèã ñêðóòèë åìó ðóêè, ïûòàÿñü ïîâàëèòü íà ïîë. Ãåðìèîíà çàêðè÷àëà, à Ãàððè î÷åðòÿ ãîëîâó áðîñèëñÿ ê Äðàêî íàïåðåðåç, êîòîðûé ïîõîæå ñåðüåçíî ðåøèë ïîéòè è ðàñòîëêàòü Ñíåéïà -âñåãî íà ñåêóíäó Ïîòòåð ïðåäñòàâèë ñåáå âûñîêóþ, õóäóþ ôèãóðó Ñåâåðóñà Ñíåéïà â ÷åðíîé ìàíòèè ïîâåðõ ñåðîé (ïðàâäà îí áûë íå óâåðåí â åå öâåòå) íî÷íîé ðóáàøêè , çëîãî êàê âîëê è íåâûñïàâøåãîñÿ , íî ýòîé ñåêóíäû åìó õâàòèëî ñ ëèõâîé ÷òîáû ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü ëüäèñòûé õîëîä â æèâîòå -Ìàëôîé íè â êîåì ñëó÷àå íå äîëæåí áûë ýòîãî äåëàòü, ...- ëèøü ýòà ìûñëü ñåé÷àñ âëàäåëà Ãàððèíûì ðàçóìîì. 

Äðàêî ïîõîæå íå îæèäàë òàêîé ðåàêöèè îò Ãàððè - ñ îòòåíêîì ëåãêîãî óäèâëåíèÿ îí âñêèíóë ñâåòëûå áðîâè è âûõâàòèë ïàëî÷êó, îäíàêî Ïîòòåð íè íà ÷òî óæå íå îáðàùàÿ âíèìàíèÿ âöåïèëñÿ â Ìàëôîÿ- Ãàððè óæå íà âñå áûëî íàïëåâàòü , òîëüêî áû íå ïîçâîëèòü Ìàëôîþ âûçâàòü ñþäà Ñíåéïà! Ñçàäè êðàåì óõà îí ñëûøàë öåëóþ î÷åðåäü ìîêðûõ óäàðîâ êóëàêîì , ïðèãëóøåííûå âîïëè è ðóãàòåëñüòâà :

-Ïîøåë âîí, îòöåïèñü îò ìåíÿ, ãîððèëà,- õðèïåë Ðîí.

-Òû ! Ðûæåâîëîñîå ïóãàëî...

Âíåçàïíî Ìàëôîé âûñêîëüçíóë èç ðóê Ãàððè è òîò, åäâà óäåðæàâøèñü íà íîãàõ , â ïîñëåäíþþ ñåêóíäó îòïðûãíóë îò Ìàëôîåâñêîãî "ýêñïåëèàðìóñà", êîòîðûé ïðîëåòåë ìèìî. Ãàððè òóò æå ñêîëüçíóë ðóêîé çà ïàëî÷êîé , îäíàêî â ýòîò ìîìåíò ñçàäè åãî ïîäêîñèëè ìîãó÷èå ðóêè Ãîéëà. Ïîòòåð íåïðîèçâîëüíî èçäàë âîïëü , ÷óâñòâóÿ êàê ïîë óõîäèò ó íåãî èç-ïîä íîã è â òó æå ñåêóíäó Ãåìèîíà , ñëîìÿ ãîëîâó áðîñèëàñü åìó íà ïîìîùü :

-Ïåðôåêòóì Òîòàëóñ!- è Ãîéë çàìåð ïî ñòîéêå ñìèðíî . 

-Åñòü!- ñæàë êóëàêè Ãàððè, è Ãåðìèîíà îòâåòèëà åìó ñâåðêàþùåé òîðæåñòâóþùåé óëûáêîé, îäíàêî Êðýáá â ýòî âðåìÿ, áðîñèëñÿ ê Ãåðìèîíå è çàõâàòèë åå ñçàäè , çàæàâ åé ðîò. Áåäíÿæêà ìîãëà ëèøü îò÷àÿííî ìû÷àòü è ìîòàòü ãîëîâîé, ïûòàÿñü âûñâîáîäèòüñÿ. 

Ãàððè æå ñíîâà ëîâêî óâåðíóëñÿ îò çàêëèíàíèÿ Ìàëôîÿ , è âûõâàòèâ íàêîíåö ñâîþ ïàëî÷êó çàâîïèë :

-Ýêñïåëèàðìóñ!!!- ñâåðêíóëà ñèíÿÿ ìîëíèÿ è Êðýááà îòêèíóëî ê ñòåíå âìåñòå ñ âèçæàùåé Ãåìèîíîé, 

Â òî æå âðåìÿ ïîäîñïåë Ðîí. Îí ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê Ìàëôîþ , íî íåîæèäàííî áðÿêíóë :

-Ìîáèëèêîðïóñ!- 

Îäíàêî Ìàëôîé óæå êðè÷àë â îòâåò:

-Ñåðïåíñîðòèà!! 

Çìåÿ , âûðâàâøàÿñÿ èç åãî ïàëî÷êè âðåçàëàñü â ëó÷ Ìîáèëèêîðïóñà è âçëåòåëà ïîä ïîòîëîê.

Ãàððè â ýòîò ìîìåíò òîæå ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê Ìàëôîþ è òîðæåñòâóþùå çàêðè÷àë:

-Ïåðôåêòóì Òîòàëóñ , -íî òîò âåñüìà ãðàöèîçíî óâåðíóëñÿ è íåîæèäàííî âîñêëèêíóë:

-ÀÍÄÐÅÑÑÈÍÃ!!! 

Â òî æå ìãíîâåíèå ñâåðêíóëà çåëåíàÿ ìîëíèÿ ...è Ãàððè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë íà äîëè ñåêóíäû, êàê ñåðäöå åãî ëåòèò â ïÿòêè... Çåëåíóþ ìîëíèþ îí ïîìíèë òîëüêî ó 3-ãî íåïðîñòèòåëüíîãî çàêëÿòèÿ- À â à ä û ê å ä à â ðû.... Íà ñåêóíäó æèâîò ñêðóòèëî , è ÷òî-òî ëèïêî-õîëîäíîå ïðèêîñíóëîñü ê íåìó, "ïðèêîñíîâåíèå ñìåðòè"- ïðîíåñëîñü ó íåãî â ãîëîâå... îäíàêî â ñëåäóþùóþ ñåêóíäó îí óñëûõàë äóðíîé âîïëü Ðîíà, âèçã óæàñà Ãåðìèîíû è ãðîìîãëàñíûé õîõîò òðîèõ ñëèçåðèíöåâ.

Ìãíîâåííî îòêðûâ ãëàçà Ãàððè îáíàðóæèë , ÷òî îí áûë ... àáñîëþòíî ãîë. Ñ íåãî èñ÷åçëî àáñîëþòíî âñå - âïëîòü äî î÷êîâ è âîëøåáíîé ïàëî÷êè!

-Ìåðëèí!!!

Ãåðìèîíà àõíóëà îò âîçìóùåíèÿ è ãóñòî ïîêðàñíåëà îòâåäÿ ãëàçà , Äðàêî êîâàðíî óñìåõíóëñÿ, ïîäìèãíóâ Ïîòòåðó, êîòîðûé áûë â àáñîëþòíîì îöåïåíåíèè, íå çíàÿ äàæå êàê îòâåòèòü íà òàêóþ íåñëûõàííóþ íàãëîñòü ...

À Äðàêî óæå âçìàõèâàë ïàëî÷êîé â íàïðàâëåíèè Ãåðìèîíû:

-Ýðîóçèíã...- 

Ãåðìèîíà ñíîâà âñêðèêíóëà, áåäíÿæêó îòáðîñèëî ê ñòåíå ,âîëøåáíàÿ ïàëî÷êà âûïàëà èç åå ðóê, Ðîí çàâîïèë , à ñëèçåðèíöû ñíîâà âçîðâàëèñü õîõîòîì. 

Ãåðìèîíà âíåçàïíî ñîãíóëàñü ïîïîëàì , íî ñåêóíäó ñïóñòÿ ïîäíÿëà âñå-òàêè ãîëîâó - ê íåìàëîìó óäèâëåíèþ Ðîíà ,îíà ñòàëà ïðîñòî áîðäîâîé è êàïåëüêè ïîòà êàòèëèñü ïî åå âèñêàì:

-Àõ âû... àõ âû!!! - ïîõîæå îò íåãîäîâàíèÿ Ãåðìèîíà íå íàõîäèëà ñëîâ. Ñëèçåðèíöû æå ñíîâà ðàñõîõîòàëèñü.

-Êëÿíóñü Ãðýéíäæåð , òàêèõ ÷óâñòâ â áèáëèîòåêå òåáå íå ïðèõîäèëîñü èñïûòâàòü ,- ñàìîäîâîëüíî óõìûëüíóëñÿ Äðàêî, ,- òû çíàåøü, êàê ýòî íàçûâàåòñÿ,à? -îí ñíîâà ýåñòðàâàãàíòíî ïîâåë áåäðîì. 

-ß óáüþ òåáÿ Ìàëôîé!! -Æàëîáíî ïðîñòîíàëà îíà è âñõëèïíóâ ïîì÷àëàñü êóäà-òî âäàëü ïî êîðèäîðó .

-Ãåðìè!!! ×òî âû åé ñäåëàëè !!!- çàîðàë Ðîí, ïîñëåäíèå ñëîâà ïðåäíàçíà÷àëèñü ðàçóìååòñÿ íåíàâèñòíîìó Ìàëôîþ è åãî ãðîìèëàì. Ãàððè æå îò÷àÿííî îãëÿíóëñÿ â ïîèñêàõ îäåæäû èëè âîëøåáíîé ïàëî÷êè, îäíàêî è òî è äðóãîå íà÷èñòî ïðîïàëè!

-Àõ...Äà-äà êîíå÷íî, -ñ ïðèòâîðíîé ïîñïåøíîñòüþ ñïîõâàòèëñÿ Äðàêî,- Óèçëè, ÿ ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì ïîçâîëþ òåáå èñïûòàòü òå æå ÷óâñòâà , - ïðîìóðëûêàë Ìàëôîé:

-Ýðîóçèíã! 

Ãîëóáîé ëó÷ âûðâàëñÿ èç ïàëî÷êè , óãîäèâ Ðîíó â æèâîò è

ïðåæäå ÷åì Ðîí ìîã ÷òî-òî ñêàçàòü, øèðèíêà åãî ðåçêî îòòîïûðèëàñü, îí çàäðîæàë. Ëèöî åãî ïîêðàñíåëî íàâåðíî êàê âîëîñû, íà ëáó è âèñêàõ âûñòóïèë ïîò. 

-Íó âîò, òåïåðü ó âàñ ñ Ïîòòåðîì âñÿ íî÷ü âïåðåäè ,- ñàìîäîâîëüíî óõìûëüíóëñÿ Ìàëôîé è â ñîïðîâîæäåíèè Êðýááà è Ãîéëà , êîòîðûå íå ïåðåñòàâàëè òóïî ðæàòü, ðàçâåðíóëñÿ è çàøàãàë ïî íàïðàâëåíèþ ê ñëèçåðèíñêîé áàøíå, îñòàâèâ ðàçãðîìëåííîå òðèî â ïîëíîì àóòå. 

Ãàððè â îò÷àÿíèè, ïðèæàëñÿ ê ñòåíå, ïðèêðûâàÿñü ðóêàìè è îáðå÷åííî çàêðè÷àë:

-Ìàëôîîîîé!!!! 

-×àî , Ïîòòåð,- òîò ïîìàõàë ðó÷êîé íà ïðîùàíèå.

-Âåðíè âñå êàê áûëî , Ìàëôîé!! ß áîëüøå íè÷åãî íå ñêàæó!!- çàêðè÷àë Ãàððè , âïàäàÿ â ïîëíîå îò÷àÿíèå. 

-Äà....Ìû áîëüøå íè÷åãî íå ñêàæåì... - ïðîñòîíàë Ðîí, öåïëÿÿñü ñçàäè çà Ãàððè ,- óáèòü âàñ ìàëî, ÷åðòè...- çàñêóëèë îí,- è íåîæèäàííî ñõâàòèâ Ïîòòåðà çà çàäíèöó Ãàððè çàñòîíàë :

-Ãàððè , ÿ áîëüøå íå ìîãó-ó.

-×òî òåáå íàäî , Ðîí!! ,- ïðîöåäèë ðàçúÿðåííûé Ãàððè, çàëèâàÿñü êðàñêîé îò ñòûäà...- ×åãî òû õî÷åøü??

Ïîíÿòü ÷åãî õîòåë Ðîí áûëî ñîâñåì íåñëîæíî: îí áóêâàëüíî ïðèëèï ñçàäè ê Ãàððè è Ïîòòåð ïî÷óâñòâîâàë íà ñåáå åãî ãîðÿ÷èå íåòåðïåëèâûå ðóêè , êîòîðûå ñíîâà çàõâàòèëè îáå ïîëîâèíêè åãî òâåðäîé çàäíèöû. 

-Ñåé÷àñ íå âðåìÿ, Ðîí! Ìû â êîðèäîðå Õîãâàðòñà !! Íàäî ñðî÷íî áåæàòü îòñþäà ! Áåæàòü , ïîêà íèêòî íå óâèäåë íààñ ,- çàêðè÷àë Ïîòòåð , ñòðÿõíóë ñ ñåáÿ åãî ðóêè è ñíîâà çàêðè÷àë :

-Ìàëôîé!! Âåðíèñü , ÿ ....

-Ãàððè ÿ ÷åñòíîå-áëàãîðîäíîå íå ìîãó. Òû íå ïðåäñòàâëÿåøü , ÷òî îíè ñî ìíîé ñäåëàëè... -îäíîé ðóêîé Ðîí ñíîâà çàõâàòèë Ãàððè, âòîðîé æå íà÷àë ëèõîðàäî÷íî ðàññòåãèâàòü øèðèíêó, îäíàêî ó íåãî íå ïîëó÷àëîñü è Óèçëè íà÷èíàë êîð÷èòüñÿ. 

-Áûñòðåå â ñïàëüíþ !!- çàêðè÷àë Ãàððè, 

-Äà-äà, áûñòðåå! - ïîääåðæàë åãî Óèçëè ñ ýíòóçèàçìîì , ëèõîðàäî÷íî ñòàðàÿñü èçáàâèòüñÿ îò øòàíîâ òàê , òî÷íî îïàçäûâàë íà ïîåçä, íàêîíåö ó íåãî ýòî ïîëó÷èëîñü - áðþêè óïàëè äî êîëåí , îí îòêèíóë ìàíòèþ, íî â ýòó ñåêóíäó Ãàððè âûðâàëñÿ èç îáúÿòèé ñâîåãî äðóãà , ïîäáåæàë ê îêíó , ñõâàòèëñÿ çà øòîðó è äåðíóë ÷òî áûëî ñèë, îäíàêî ó íåãî íå ïîëó÷èëîñü ñîðâàòü åå , îí ñíîâà äåðíóë íåñ÷àñòíîå ïîëîòíèùå, íî â ýòî âðåìÿ Ðîí çàñòîíàë è áðîñèëñÿ çà Ãàððè, êàê äèêèé ãèïïîãðèô. 

Ïîòòåð âçâèçãíóë è ïîì÷àëñÿ ïî êîðèäîðó, òèõî ïðîêëèíàÿ Ìàëôîÿ , åãî ïîñîáíèêîâ è ñåáÿ çà òî, ÷òî íå ñóìåë âûáèòü ïàëî÷êó èç ðóê Ìàëôîÿ... 

"Îõ... óæ ëó÷øå áûëî áû ïîäðàòüñÿ íà êóëàêàõ ñ Êðýááîì è Ãîéëîì âìåñòå âçÿòûìè , ÷åì äðàòüñÿ ñ Ìàëôîåì íà âîëøåáíûõ ïàëî÷êàõ..."

Îí áåæàë áûñòðî êàê ìîã, - íóæíî áûëî ñðî÷íî äîáðàòüñÿ äî ñïàëüíè... 

"Íó íå ìîãëè îíè ñåäíÿ íå âñòðåòèòü ýòèõ òðîèõ!"- ëèõðàäî÷íî äóìàë Ãàððè, ñöåïèâ çóáû, è ÷óâñòâóþ ÿ êàê æàð ïûëàåò ó íåãî íà ùåêàõ... 

Ñçàäè ñëûøàëèñü æàëîáíûå ñòîíû Óèçëè, êîòîðîìó íå òåðïåëîñü òðàõíóòüñÿ ñ Ãàððè... 

"Î ìåðëèí-ìåðëèí-ìåðëèí-ìåðëèí..."- òâåðäèë ïðî ñåáÿ Ãàððè ì÷àñü ïî ïóñòîìó êîðèäîðó, êîòîðûé êàê êàçàëîñü , òÿíóëñÿ êèëîìåòðîâ 20, íå ìåíüøå... Õâàëà çâåçäàì , âðåìÿ ñåé÷àñ áûëî ïîçäíåå è èõ íèêòî íå ìîã óâèäåòü â òàêîì íåïðèãëÿäíîì âèäå. Ïîòòåð ïîâåðíóë ãîëîâó ÷òîáû ïîñìîòðåòü íà Ðîíà.

-Ãàððè... - çàñòîíàë òîò , êàê ðàíåíûé ñîïëîõâîñò è çàïóòàâøèñü â ïîëóñïóùåííûõ øòàíàõ , óïàë íà çåìëþ .

È òóò æå ïîñëûøàëñÿ ÷åé-òî îò÷àÿííûé êðèê. Ãàððè íå óñïåë ïîâåðíóòü ãîëîâû, êàê âðåçàëñÿ â êîãî-òî- è ñåðäöå åãî ñíîâà ïîëåòåëî â ïÿòêè... 

Â òîò æå ìèã ðàçäàëñÿ òàêîé ñòðàøíûé ãðîõîò, îò êîòîðîãî ó Ãàððè ïîë çàõîäèë ïîä íîãàìè. 

-Íåååò!!! - âûðâàëîñü ó íåãî èçî ðòà è Ïîòòåð ñóäîðîæíî ñæàâ ãëàçà , óïàë íà ÷üå-òî íåóêëþæåå òåëî , êîòîðîå èçäàâàëî êàêèå-òî ñòðàøíûå õðèïû ... 

"Íàâåðíîå îò óæàñà", -ïîäóìàë Ãàððè ñ çàêðûòûìè ãëàçàìè, ñ òîñêîé ïîäóìàâ, ÷òî îí èõ òíåïåðü íèêîãäà íå îòêðîåò ñî ñòûäà... 

À ãðîõîò ïðîäîëæàëñÿ - ÷òî-òî æåëåçíîå èëè ÷óãóííîå êàòèëîñü, ñòóêàëîñü è ãóëêî ãðîõîòàëî ïî êàìåííîìó ïîëó, èçäàâàÿ ñòðàøíûé øóì.

-Ãàððè ... Ãàððè... - ñëàáî ïèñêíóë êòî-òî ïîä íèì . 

Ïîòòåð òóò æå îòêðûë ãëàçà è ïî÷óâñòâîâàë íåîáúÿñíèìîå îáëåã÷åíèå, óâèäåâ ïîä ñîáîé ïåðåêîøåííîå îò óæàñà ëèöî Íåâèëëÿ. 

-Ëîíãáîòòîì!!!- âñêðè÷àë îí, âíå ñåáÿ îò ðàäîñòè... -Îõ Ìåðëèí... ñïàñèáî è íà ... -îí íå äîãîâîðèë , îòêðûâ ðîò îò óæàñà: 

âîêðóã íèõ âî ìíîæåñòå âàëÿëèñü ÷óãóííûå, àëþìèíèåâûå , ëàòóííûå è ìåäíûå êîòëû, ïðåäíàçíà÷àâøèåñÿ ÿâíî äëÿ óðîêîâ çåëüåâàðåíèÿ... Îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë , êàê âîëîñû çàøåâåëèëèñü ó íåãî íà ãîëîâå è îí ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê Íåâèëëþ:

-×òî... ÷òî ýòî ... ÷òî ýòî òàêîå??

-Ìîÿ çàäåðæêà ,- çàõíûêàë Äîëãîïóïñ, -âñòàâ íà ÷åòâåðåíüêè, ÿâíî ïûòàÿñü ïîäíÿòüñÿ, è Ãàððè ïîõîëîäåë:

"Ìåðëèí!! Ïîõîæå Ëîíãáîòòîì íåñ êîòëû â ëàáîðàòîðèþ Ñíåéïà!! Çíà÷èò Ñíåéï áðîäèò ãäå-òî çäåñü!!!" 

Ìãíîâåííî ïîâåðíóâøèñü â Íåâèëëþ , êîòîðûé íà÷àë ïîñêóëèâàòü îò ñòðàõà, Ãàððè çàòðÿñ åãî çà ïëå÷è:

-Íåâèëëë, ïîæàëóéñòà , äàé ìíå áûñòðåå ñâîþ îäåæäó, ïîæàëóéñòà, ÿ òåáå âñå ÷òî óãîäíî çà ýòî ñäåëàþ!!!- äðîæàùèì ãîëîñîì çàãîâîðèë Ãàððè , ïîìîãàÿ ïîäíÿòüñÿ Äîëãîïóïñó, íî íà òîãî, ïîõîæå, Ãàððèíî âíåçàïíîå ïîÿâëåíèå ãîëûøîì ïîäåéñòâîâàëî íà ìàíåð õîëîäíîãî äóøà , è îí áåç òîãî ìåäëèòåëüíûé è íåóêëþæèé , òîðìîçèë áîëüøå ÷åì îáû÷íî. 

-Ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï...- çàëîïîòàë îí, ïîòÿíóâøèñü ê áëèæàéøåìó êîòëó.

-Íåâèëë, íåêîãäà ñïîðèòü, ïîòîì âñå îáúÿñíþ, áûñòðåå ,áûñòðåå,- ñêîðîãîâîðêîé ãîâîðèë Ãàððè, íà÷àâ óæå ñàì íåòåðïåëèâî ðàññòåãèâàòü ïóãîâèöû íà ìàíòèè îøàðàøåííîãî Ëîíãáîòòîìà, ó êîòîðîãî íà÷àë äðîæàòü ïîäáîðîäîê. 

Â òó æå ñåêóíäó ñçàäè ïîñëûøàëîñü ãðîìêîå ñîïåíèå... 

"Î íåååò!!!!" Åäâà íå çàâîïèë Ãàððè , êîãäà ñçàäè âðåçàëñÿ Ðîí è îíè âòðîåì ñíîâà ïîâàëèëèñü íà ïîë . Óèçëè, òÿæåëî ñîïÿ , íàâàëèëñÿ íà Ïîòòåðà âñåì ñâîèì âåñîì. Ãàððè óïàë íà Ëîíãáîòòîìà, êîòîðûé îò óæàñà íà÷àë ïîäâûâàòü:

-Ãàððè...ïðîôåññîð...

-Ïîøåë âîí, Óèçëè! Çäåñü ãäå-òî Ñíåéï!- îò÷àÿííî ïðîðû÷àë Ãàððè, ñòàðàÿñü âûðâàòüñÿ èç êðåïêèõ îáúÿòèé ñâîåãî äðóãà, è èçâèâàÿñü òî÷íî óæ íà ñêîâîðîäå, 

-Íå çäåñü è íå ñåé÷àñ... À-à-à... 

Õâàëà çâåçäàì, Ãàððè áûë õóäîùàâ è ëîâîê, áëàãîäàðÿ êâèääè÷ó , à ïîòîìó ïîâòîðíî åìó óäàëîñü âûñêîëüçíóòü èç ìîãó÷èõ îáúÿòèé íåóãîìîííîãî äðóãà, Ðîí ñâàëèëñÿ íà Ëîíãáîòòîìà è òîò æàëîáíî õðþêíóë. 

Îäíàêî Ãàðè äàæå íå óñïåë ïîäíÿòüñÿ íà íîãè è áðîñèòüñÿ íàóòåê , ïîòîìó ÷òî ... èç-çà óãëà â ýòîò ìîìåíò ïîñëûøàëñÿ òàêîé çíàêîìûé è òàêîé ñòðàøíûé øåëêîâûé ãîëîñ, ïîëíûé õîëîäíîãî ïðåçðåíèÿ:

-Ëîíãáîòòîì! Âû íå ñïîñîáíû äàæå íà òàêóþ ïðîñòóþ âåùü, êàê äîíåñòè êîòëû â ìîþ ëàáîðàòîðèþ! 

Â òó æå ñåêóíäó â ïðîåìå ïîêàçàëàñü ÷üÿ-òî äëèííàÿ òåíü, è ... êàê â çàìåäëåííîì êèíî ïåðåä ãîëûì Ãàððè âûðîñëà ñòðàøíàÿ ÷åðíàÿ ôèãóðà , êîòîðàÿ êàçàëîñü çàòìèëà ñîáîé âåñü áåëûé ñâåò... 

è áåäíîå ñåðäöå Ïîòòåðà â òðåòèé ðàç çà ýòîò çëîïîëó÷íûé äåíü ïîëåòåëî â ïÿòêè... ýòî áûë ... Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï. 

Ãàððè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë êàê íîãè åãî ñòàëè âàòíûìè.

"Î, Ìåðëèí!.." 

Îí ïðåäïî÷åë áû ñåé÷àñ îêàçàòüñÿ ëèöîì ê ëèöó ñ Âîëäåìîðòîì... ×åëþñòü åãî îòâèñëà , ðóêè, íîãè , æèâîò è âñå îñòàëüíîå âñïîòåëè , êîëåíè äðîãíóëè , Ãàðè êà÷íóëñÿ íàçàä è óïàë ïðÿìî ê íîãàì Ðîíà . 

-×òî çà áàëàãàí ïîñëå...- íà÷àë áûëî Ïðîôåññîð , íî òóò æå çàñòûë ,íå âåðÿ ñâîèì ãëàçàì. 

Ïîòòåð ñàì åäâà íå âçâûë îò ñòûäà è óæàñà, ñèäÿ íà êàìåíîì ïîëó è îò÷àÿííî ïûòàÿñü ïðèêðûòüñÿ ÷óãóííûì êîòëîì . Ðîí, ñòîÿë ðÿäîì , îòêðûâ ðîò - øòàíû åãî áûëè ïðèñïóùåíû è Âîçáóæäàþùåå çàêëÿòèå Ìàëôîÿ åùå ÿâíî íå ïðîøëî, ÷òî çàìå÷àòåëüíî áûëî âèäíî íà åãî òîð÷àùåì äîñòîèíñòâå. Íåâèëë âûë, ëåæà íà æèâîòå â ãðóäå áåñïîðÿäî÷íî âàëÿþùèõñÿ êîòëîâ äëÿ çåëüåâàðåíèÿ. 

-Îñòàâü êîòåë â ïîêîå , Ïîòòåð,- ìîëâèë íàêîíåö Ñíýéï ñòðàøíûì è î÷åíü òèõèì ãîëîñîì, è Ãàððè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë , êàê åãî âîëîñû ñíîâà çàøåâåëèëèñü íà ãîëîâå. 

Íå ñìåÿ ïîäíÿòü ãëàç íà ïðîôåññîðà, îí îòëîæèë êîòåë â ñòîðîíó äðîæàùåé ðóêîé , îäíàêî ïîòíûå îñëàáåâøèå ðóêè íå óäåðæàëè åãî è òîò ñíîâà ãóëêî çàñòó÷àë , çàïðûãàë ïî êàìíÿì. 

Ñíåéï ñîïðîâîäèë ãðîõî÷àùèé êîòåë òàêèì âçãëÿäîì , òî÷íî õîòåë ïðîæå÷ü â íåì äûðó. È Ãàððè ìîã ïîêëÿñòüñÿ , ÷òî äëÿ ïðîôåññîðà çåëüåâàðåíèÿ ýòî áûëà áû íå òàêàÿ óæ íåïîñèëüíàÿ çàäà÷à.

***


	3. ÏÎÇÎÐÍÎÅ ÁÅÃÑÒÂÎ

Ãëàâà 3. Ïîçîðíîå áåãñòâî  
  
-Âñòàíüòå, Ïîòòåð,- ïî÷òè ïðîøåïòàë Ïðîôåññîð è ýòîò øåïîò ïîêàçàëñÿ Ãàððè óäàðîì õëûñòà. Íåâèëë çàâûë ãðîì÷å.  
  
Ñíåéï õîëîäíî è íà óäèâëåíèå òåðïåëèâî, íàáëþäàë, êàê íåëîâêî ïîäíèìàëñÿ Ãàððè , Ðîí æå ïîõîæå âûøåë èç ñòóïîðà è ñäåëàë ñòðìèòåëüíûé øàã â ñòîðîíó Ñíåéïà, îäíàêî òîò, ïîáëåäíåâ , ñòðåìèòåëüíî îòñòóïèë íàçàä, âûõâàòûâàÿ âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó:  
  
-Ñòîé ãäå ñòîèøü, Óèçëè,- ñêîìàíäîâàë îí, è áðåçãëèâî ñêðèâèëñÿ, îãëÿäûâàÿ Ðîíà, êîòîðûé âûãëÿäåë î÷åíü äàæå íåïðèñòîéíî,-íè øàãó âïåðåä...- ïðåäóïðåäèë îí,- åñëè òåáå äîðîãî òâîå...  
  
Ïðîôåññîð íå äîãîâîðèë, ïîòîìó ÷òî Ãàððè â ýòîò ìîìåíò ñïîòêíóëñÿ î ÷óãííûé êîòåëîê è åäâà íå ïîëåòåë íà ïîë, ÷åðòûõíóâøèñü âî âåñü ãîëîñ. Ëîíãáîòòîì âçâûë òî÷íî ñèðåíà .  
  
-10 î÷êîâ ñ Ãðèôôèíäîðà, Ïîòòåð!- ðÿâêíóë Ñíåéï. Ãàððè íå ïîâåðèë ñâîèì óøàì- âñåãî ëèøü 10 î÷êîâ çà òî , ÷òî îíè òóò óñòðîèëè?.. Îäíàêî ïðîôåññîð òóò æå ïîñïåøèë äîáàâèòü:  
  
-...Çà ñêâåðíîñëîâèå, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð, à î âàøèõ çàáåãàõ â ãîëîì âèäå ìû ïîãîâîðèì ÷óòü ïîçæå,- îí öåäèë ñëîâà ñêâîçü çóáû, ÿâíî çëîé è ðàçäðàæåííûé...  
  
-Íî ïðîôåññîð,- çàêðè÷àë Ãàððè, ïîòåðÿâ îò âîçìóùåíèÿ âñÿêîå áëàãîðàçóìèå, ãíåâ òàê è çàêèïàë ó íåãî â ãðóäè -îïÿòü ýòà íåñïðàâåäëèâîñòü! Îïÿòü ýòî óíèæåíèå! îïÿòü ýòî... ßðîñòü è äîñàäà îõâàòèëè åãî- ñíà÷àëà Ìàëôîé ñî ñâîèìè çàêëÿòèÿìè, òåïåðü Ñíåéï...  
  
-Ñïîêîéñòâèå , Ïîòòåð, óãîìîíèòåñü,- Ñíåéï ïîäíÿë ðóêó âìåñòå ñ âîëøåáíîé ïàëî÷êîé, íî Ðîí è Ãàððè çàãîëîñèëè ñ óäâîåííîé ñèëîé, è èõ âîïëè îòäàâàëèñü ìíîãîãðàííûì ýõîì â îáîèõ êîíöàõ äëèííîãî ïóñòîãî êîðèäîðà:  
  
-Ïðîôåññîð! Ìàëôîé !! Çàïðåòíûå çàêëÿòèÿ!!! Îíè íàâåðíÿêà áûëè çàïðåòíûå !!! Ýòî íåñïðàâåäëèâî! -íàïåðåáîé êðè÷àëè Ðîí è Ãàððè , çàãëóøàÿ ãîëîñ ñàìîãî ïðîôåññîðà.  
  
Ñíèçó èì âòîðèë Ëîíãáîòòîì, íå ïåðåñòàâàÿ âûòü îò ñòðàõà.  
  
-Ìîë÷àòü!- ðÿâêíóë íàêîíåö Ñíåéï, ïîëíîñòüþ âûéäÿ èç ñåáÿ, -åñëè âû íå óéìåòåñü ñåé÷àñ æå,Ãðèôôèíäîð íå äîñ÷èòàåòñÿ 300-ò î÷êîâ!!  
  
Óãðîçà ïîäåéñòâîâàë è âîöàðèëàñü òèøèíà, íàðóøàåìàÿ ëèøü ãëóõèì òîïîòîì ÷üè-òî íîã â îòäàëåíèè . Êàçàëîñü, ñþäà ì÷àëñÿ òàáóí ñëîíîâ ... È Ãàððè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë , êàê ëüäèñòûé õîëîä ðàçëèâàåòñÿ ó íåãî â æèâîòå... Ìåðëèí ... ñåé÷àñ ñþäà ñáåæèòñÿ âñÿ øêîëà, Ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãàëë, Äàìëàäîð... îíè óâèäÿò åãî â òàêîì âèäå... Î Ìåðëèí... ×òî áóäåò... Îí çàêðûë ãëàçà è ñóäîðîæíî ñãëîòíóë,... õîòÿ ÷åãî îí òàê ïåðåæèâàåò?? - âíåçàïíî ïðèøëî åìó â ãîëîâó . Ñàìîå ñòðàøíîå , ÷òî ìîãëî ïðîèçîéòè óæå ñòðÿñëîñü- èõ ïîéìàë Ñíåéï... È òåïåðü îí èì íå äàñò ñïîêîéíîé æèçíè... Îòûãðàåòñÿ íà íèõ â ñàìîé íèçêîé ìàíåðå... Íî íåñìîòðÿ íè íà ÷òî, Ãàððè áåçóìíî , áîëüøå âñåãî íà ñâåòå ñåé÷àñ õîòåëîñü ñêðûòüñÿ, ñæàòüñÿ, ñòàòü íåâèäèìûì äëÿ ÷óæèõ ãëàç... À øóì íåóìîëèìî ïðèáëèæàëñÿ- ãóëêèé òîïîò, ãîëîñà, âñêðèêè... Ïðåïîäàâàòåëè , à ìîæåò è ó÷åíèêè ÿâíî ñïåøèëè ñþäà, íà øóì , èçäàâàåìûé â ïóñòûííîì êîðèäîðå . Ãàððè îò÷åòëèâî ñëûøàë âñòðåâîæåííûé ãîëîñ ïðîôåññîðà ÌàêÃîíàãàëë... Íàâåðíî îíà ðåøèëà, ÷òî íà Õîãâàðòñ ñîâåðøåíî î÷åðåäíîå íàïàäåíèå Óïèâàþùèõñÿ... -  
  
È òóò Ãàððè âçìîëèëñÿ íå íà øóòêó:  
  
-Ïðîôåññîð... Ìîæíî ìû óéäåì îòñþäà???  
  
-Ïîæàëóéñòà,- âòîðèë Ðîí, ëèõîðàäî÷íî çàñòåãèâàÿ øòàíû.  
  
Ñíåéï êèíóë óíè÷òîæàþùèé âçãëÿä íà Ïîòòåðà è âíåçàïíî íà÷àë áûñòðî ðàññòåãèâàòü ñâîþ ìàíòèþ , Ãàððè äàæå íå óñïåë óäèâèòüñÿ, êîãäà Ïðîôåññîð îñòàâøèñü â áåëîé òîíêîé ðóáàøêå, è ÷åðíûõ áðþêàõ ,êèíóë ìàíòèþ Ãàððè.  
  
-Ïðèêðîéòåñü, Ïîòòåð!  
  
È Ãàðè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ óæàñíî íåëîâêî. À ÷åðíàÿ, òÿæåëàÿ ìàíòèÿ Ñíåéïà â ýòî âðåìÿ óïàëà åìó ïðÿìî â ðóêè , Ïîòòåð, âñå åùå êðàñíûé êàê ðàê, ìåäëåííî ðàçâåðíóë åå, ñ òàêîé îñòîðîæíîñòüþ , òî÷íî îíà áûëà ñòåêëÿííàÿ, è íàêèíóë ñåáå íà ïëå÷è. Ìàíòèÿ áûëà âñå åùå òåïëàÿ îò òåëà Ñíåéïà , Ãàððè ïîåæèëñÿ , áóäó÷è â ëåãêîì îöåïåíåíèè è íà÷àë ìåäëåííî çàñòåãèâàòü ìàëåíüêèå ïóãîâèöû, êîòîðûõ íàäî ñêàçàòü, íà ÷åðíîé ìàíòèè Ñíåéïà áûëî âåëèêîå ìíîæåñòâî. Ìàíòèÿ áûëà âåëèêà åìó - ïîëû åå âîëî÷èëèñü ïî êàìåííîìó ïîëó,íî Ïîòòåð ýòîãî äàæå íå çàìåòèë.  
  
Òåì âðåìåíåì Ñíåéï êðóòî ðàçâåðíóëñÿ íà êàáëóêàõ ê Íåâèëëþ:  
  
-Ëîíãáîòòîì!- ïðèêàçàë îí, - Ïîäúåì!!-  
  
Îäíàêî, âîïðåêè îæèäàíèÿì òîò íå îòðåàãèðîâàë , âñå òàêæå ïîäâûâàÿ , ëåæà íà æèâîòå , ñðåäè ìíîæåñòâà ðàçíîêàëèáåðíûõ êîòëîâ . Ïîõîæå îí áûë â ïîëíîì øîêå. Âèäÿ , ÷òî îáñòàâíîâêà ÷åðåç ÷åòâåðòü ìèíóòû ñòàíåò íåóïðàâëÿåìîé, Ñíåéï, ñêðèïíóâ çóáàìè, ìãíîâåííî îêàçàëñÿ îêîëî íîþùåãî Íåââèëëÿ, è ñõâàòèâ åãî çà ðóêó , äåðíóë ââåðõ. Îäíàêî Ëîíãáîòòîì , ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ ðóêó ïðîôåññîðà çåëüåâàðåíèÿ, âïèâøóþñÿ â åãî çàïÿñòüå, çàâîïèë íå íà øóòêó.  
  
-À-à-à....  
  
-Ëîíãáîòòîì,- çàðû÷àë Ãàððè, òîæå ïîòåðÿâ òåðïåíèå -îíè ñ Ðîíîì òåì âðåìåíåì ïîäíèìàëè êîòëû, òå, ÷òî âàëÿëèñü áëèæå ê íèì. À òîïîò è êðèêè íàðàñòàëè ñ óãðîæàþùåé áûñòðîòîé. Òîãäà Ñíåéï, óæå íå îáðàùàÿ âíèìàíèÿ íà ñèðåíîîáðàçíûå âîïëè Ëîíãáîòòîìà ,ïîäõâàòèë åãî íà ðóêè è øèðîêèì øàãîì ïîì÷àëñÿ ê ïðîõîäó, Ãàððè è Ðîí , äåðæà â ðóêàõ êîòëû, êîòîðûå îíè óñïåëè ïîäõâàòèòü ,ì÷àëèñü çà íèì. Ãàððèíî ñåðäöå áèëîñü ñ òàêîé ñèëîé, áóäòî ãîòîâî áûëî âûïðûãíóòü èç ãðóäè. Â ïîñëåäíþþ ñåêóíäó, êîãäà îíè çàâîðà÷èâàë çà óãîë, Ïîòòåð âñå- òàêè çàïóòàëñÿñÿ â äëèííûõ ïîëàõ ÷åðíîé Ñíåéïîâîé ìàíòèè è êîòëû , êîòîðûå îí íåñ â ðóêàõ , ñíîâà ñ ãðîõîòîì ïîêàòèëèñü ïî êàìåííîìó ïîëó, è îí óæå íè íà ÷òî íå îáðàùàÿ âíèìàíèÿ, íàëåãêå ïîíåññÿ çà ïðîôåññîðîì â íàïðàâëåíèè ïîäçåìåëèé.  
  
Ãàððè è Ðîí óæå ñïóñêàëèñü âíèç ïî êàìåííûì ñòóïåíÿì , êîãäà Ïîòòåð ê ñâîåìó óæàñó ðàçëè÷èë ÿâëñòâåííûé ãîëîñ èõ äåêàíà - Ìèíåðâû ÌàêÃîíàãàëë:  
  
-Î Ìåðëèí! Ýòî ÷òî åùå òàêîå ? Àëüáóñ ! Ñþäà ñêîðåå!  
  
-Ìèíåðâà! ×òî? ... -ýòî áûë ãîëîñ Äàìáëàäîðà, ïîëíûé áåñïîêîéñòâà.  
  
-Ïîõîæå îíè ïûòàëèñü óòàùèòü êîòëû èç ëàáîðàòîðèè Ñåâåðóñà!- ðàçäàëñÿ çàèêàþùèéñÿ îò èñïóãà ãîëîñ Ðåìóñà Ëþïèíà.  
  
"È Ðåìóñ òîæå çäåñü... - ïðîíåñëîñü â ãîëîâå ó Ãàððè . À ãîëîñ äåêàíà ãðôôèíäîðà ïðîäîëæàë âåùàòü:  
  
-Áûñòðåå . Íàäî ðàçáóäèòü ñðî÷íî Ñåâåðóñà.... Âíèç . Â ïîäçåìåëüÿ!  
  
-Ýòî Óïèâàþùèåñÿ!! - âîñêëèêíóë Äàìáëàäîð,- Ìèíåðâà!  
  
- Íó ðàçóìååòñÿ! Áûñòðåå âíèç!Íóæíî ïîìî÷ü Ñåâåðóñó!  
  
-Ìèíåâðà!! Ïîäîæäèòå ! - ïîñëûøàëñÿ çàäûõàþèéñÿ ãîëîñ ñòàðèêà Äàìáëàäîðà,- Ðåìóñ!! Ãäå Ôèë÷?  
  
Ëþïèí ÷òî-òî êðèêíóë â îòâåò, íî Ãàððè íå óñïåë óñëûøàòü, ÷òî èìåííî, ïîòîìó ÷òî Ñíåéï â ýòîò ìîìåíò îòêðûë äâåðü :  
  
-Áûñòðåå â êëàññ! Íó, ÷òî âû òàì òÿíèòå, Óèçëè?- îí ïðîòîëêíóë â òåìíîå ïîìåùåíèå âñõëèïûâàþùåãî Íåââèëÿ, Ãàððè íåìíîãî çàìåøêàëñÿ è âäðóã ïî÷óâñòâîâàë , êàê åãî çàïÿñòüå êðåïêî ñõâàòèëà ãîðÿ÷àÿ ðóêà ïðîôåññîðà çåëüåâàðåíèÿ - ñåðäöå åãî ïîäñêî÷èëî íàâåðíî äî ãîðëà îò íåîæèäàííîñòè, à íîãè âíåçàïíî ñòàëè ïî÷òè âàòíûìè. Ãàððè äàæå íå óñïåë ðàçîáðàòüñÿ òî ëè Ñíåéï âòîëêíóë åãî, òî ëè îí ñàì âëåòåë â ïóñòîé êëàññ ... Îäíàêî ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü íà ñåáå ðóêó íåíàâèäèìîãî Ñíåéïà áûëî ïîæàëóé ñòîëü æå ñâåðõúåñòåñòâåííî, êàê è ïðîêàòèòüñÿ âåðõîì íà ñîïëîõâîñòå...  
  
Íå óñïåë Ïîòòåð î÷íóòüñÿ, êàê êòî-òî äåðíóë åãî çà ðóêàâ è ïîòÿíóë â ñòîðîíó:  
  
-Íàçàä! Ãàððè! Òû ÷òî, çàñíóë ÷òî-ëè!  
  
Ãàððè âçäðîãíóë -ýòî áûë Ðîí, êîòîðûé òàùèë åãî íàçàä. È â òó æå ñåêóíäó íà äâåðü êëàññíîé êîìíàòû îáðóøèëàñü öåëàÿ î÷åðåäü ãëóõèõ óäàðîâ è êðèêîâ:  
  
-Ñåâåðóñ!! Âû òàì ?- ýòî áûëà âçâîëíîâàííàÿ Ìèíâåðâà. Ñíåéï áðîñèë êîëþ÷èé âçãëÿä íà òðîèõ ãðèôôèíäîðöåâ è Ãàððè òî÷íî ïî ïî òåëåïàòè÷åêîé ñâÿçè ïîíÿë , ÷òî íàäî äåëàòü. Îíè ñ Ðîíîì ìãíîâåííî áðîñèëèñü çà âûñîêèé êëàññíûé øêàô ñî ìíîæåñòâîì êîëáî÷åê, ïóçûðüêîâ è ôëàêîí÷èêîâ ñ ñàìûìè ðàçíîîáðàçíûìè èíãðèäèåíòàìè äëÿ çåëüåâàðåíèÿ.  
  
-Àëîõîìîðà,- âîñêëèêíóëà Ìèíåðâà çà äâåðüþ, îäíàêî âîïðåêè îæèäàíèÿì ñ äâåðüþ íè÷åãî íå ñëó÷èëîñü.  
  
-Ïîãîäèòå- êà , Ìèíåðâà, ó Ñåâåðóñà ñ çàìêîì íå âñå òàê ïðîñòî,- îñòàíîâèë åå Àëüáóñ.  
  
-???  
  
-Ó íåãî î÷åíü ñëîæíûé ïàðîëü, òàêîé , ÷òî Àëîõîìîðîé òàê ïðîñòî íå îòêðûòü. Ê ñ÷àñòüþ ó ìåíÿ åñòü ñ ñîáîé âîëøåáíûé êëþ÷,- ïîñëûøàëñÿ ïðèãëóøåíûé ãîëîñ Àëüáóñà,- Ñåé÷àñ ìû îòîïðåì çàìîê ... Ïîòòåð êèíóë áûñòðûé âãëÿä íà Ñíåéïà - êàæåòñÿ ýòî áûë îäèí èç òåõ ðåäêèõ ìîìåíòîâ, êîãäà ó ïðîôåññîðà çåëüåâàðåíèÿ åäâà íå îòâèñëà ÷åëþñòü îò ñëîâ Äàìáëàäîðà. È â òó æå ñåêóíäó êëþ÷è çàñêðåæåòàëè â çàìêå... Îäíàêî Ïðîôåññîð íå ñòàë äîæèäàòüñÿ, ïîêà Äàìáëàäîð ñïðàâèòñÿ ñ çàìêîì è ðàñïàõíóë äâåðü .  
  
Ãàððè äðîæà , îñòîðîæíî âûñóíóë ãîëîâó òàê, ÷òîáû åãî íåëüçÿ áûëî çàìåòèòü - è òóò æå ïîñëûøàëèñü ðàäîñòíûå è âñòðåâîæåííûå ãîëîñà:  
  
-Ñåâåðóñ!! Âû çäåñü??  
  
-Õâàëà çâåçäàì... Ìû ïîäóìàëè , ÷òî Óïèâàþùèåñÿ...  
  
-×òî åùå çà âîëøåáíûé êëþ÷, Àëüáóñ?- óñëûøàë Ãàððè íèçêèé ãîëîñ Ñíåéïà, â êîòîðîì ñêâîçèëà óãðîçà.  
  
-Ñåâåðóñ, âû ïîíèìàåòå, ÷òî ïîñëå òîãî, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü, ìû äîëæíû áûòü ãîòîâû êî âñåìó!  
  
-Äåéñòâèòåëüíî, Ñíåéï,- âíåçàïíî ïîñëûøàëñÿ íàñìåøëèâûé õðèïëûé ãîëîñ Àëàñòîðà Ìóäè,- ðàçâå Äèðåêòîð øêîëû íå èìååò ïðàâà õîäèòü êóäà óãîäíî íà òåððèòîðèè øêîëû?  
  
-ß íå ñîáèðàþñü ãîâîðèòü ñåé÷àñ ñ âàìè, Ìóäè,- òèõî îò÷åêàíèë ïðîôåññîð,-  
  
-Îò÷åãî æå ,Ñíåéï? Áîèøüñÿ?  
  
-Ìîè äåëà âàñ íå êàñàþòñÿ...- Ñíåéï ïî÷òè çàðû÷àë.  
  
-Ý íå-åò...- ïðîõðèïåë Ìóäè,- ÿ åùå äîáåðóñü äî âàøèõ ïîäçåìåëèé...  
  
Ðàçãîâîð ìåæäó ïðîôåññîðîì è àâðîðîì ÿâíî íàêàëÿëñÿ. È òóò âìåøàëñÿ Àëüáóñ:  
  
-Ñåâåðóñ...êòî-òî óòàùèë êîòëû ! Òàì èõ íå ìåíüøå äåñÿòè! Âåñü âòîðîé ýòàæ...  
  
Ïðîôåññîð ñ ðàçäðàäæåíèåì âçäîõíóë:  
  
-Ïîõîæå Ëîíãáîòòîì íå äîíåñ êîòëû â ìîþ ëàáîðàòîðèþ.  
  
-Ëîíãáîòòîì? Ãàððè óñëûøàë , êàê âñòðåâîæåííî çàñîïåë Ëîíãáîòòîì çà åãî ñïèíîé.  
  
-Íó òû... ïîòèøå,- ÿðîñòíî øåïíóë åìó Ðîí.  
  
- ß ïîïðîøó Ôèë÷à óñòðàíèòü ýòî áåçîáðàçèå è çàâòðà ñàì ðàçáåðóñü ñ  
  
Ëîíãáîòòîìîì - ñïîêîéíî ñêàçàë Ñíåéï - Âñ¸ , ãîñïîäà , ÿ äóìàþ èíöåíäåíò èñ÷åðïàí.  
  
***  
  
-Íó à òåïåðü, ìîæåò áûòü, è âû ñîáëàãîèçâîëèòå èçáàâèòü ìåíÿ îò âàøåãî ïðèñóòñòâèÿ?  
  
Ñíåéï âîçâûøàëñÿ ïðÿìî ïåðåä íèìè, ñêðåñòèâ ðóêè íà ãðóäè - â òàêîì ïîëîæåíèè îí êàçàëñÿ åùå áîëåå âûñîêèì è çëîâåùèì è Ëîíãáîòòîì áî÷êîì ïîïÿòèëñÿ çà ñïèíû Ðîíà è Ãàððè , îäíàêî Ïîòòåð íå ïîæåëàë, ÷òîáû Íåâèëë ïðÿòàëñÿ çà èõ ñïèíàìè - èìåííî èç-çà ýòîãî ëîïóõà èõ ïîéìàë Ñíåéï! Åñëè áû îí íå òàùèëñÿ êàê óëèòêà ñî ñâîèìè êîòëàìè... âå÷íî îí ïîïàäàåò â ðàëè÷íûå ïåðåäåëêè è äðóãèõ òàùèò çà ñîáîé ... îäíàêî òèõèé ãîëîñ Ñíåéïà âûðâàë åãî èç ðàçìûøëåíèé:  
  
-Ïîòòåð! ß ê âàì îáðàùàþñü!  
  
Ãàððè âçäðîãíóë è, ïîäíÿâ ãîëîâó ñòîëêíóëñÿ âçãëÿäîì ñî Ñíåéïîì. ×åðíûå ñâåðêàþùèå ãëàçà êàçàëîñü ïðîæèãàëè åãî ñîáñòâåííûå è ãîëîâà åãî âäðóã çàêðóæèëàñü. Îí ñîâñåì çàáûë î ñâîåì ðåøåíèè òâåðäî âûäåðæèâàòü âçãëÿä ñàëüíîãî óáëþäêà... Îí ìîã âèäåòü ïðåä ñîáîé ëèøü äâà ÷åðíûõ ïðîâàëà è íè÷åãî áîëåå. È îò ýòîãî âçãëÿäà Ãàððè âäðóã ñíîâà ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ ãîëûì - îí íåíàâèäåë ýòî îùóùåíèå... Ãàððè ðåçêî íàïðÿãñÿ, ñòàðàÿñü èçáàâèòüñÿ îò ýòîãî ÷óâñòâà.  
  
"Ìåðëèí... òàê âèäèò îí èëè íå âèäèò ìîè ìûñëè???- áåñïðåñòàííî êðóòèëîñü ó íåãî â ãîëîâå, -Ìîæåò ëè îí ÷èòàòü ...  
  
-Ïîòòåð! Î ÷åì ýòî âû ìå÷òàåòå?- ïðèâåë åãî â ñîçíàíèå øåëêîâûé ãîëîñ ïðîôåññîðà è Ãàððè ÷óòü íå ïëþíóë ñî çëîñòè íà ñåáÿ... Äåéñòâèòåëüíî êàêèå ìîãóò áûòü ðàçìûøëåíèÿ ïåðåä ëèöîì Ñíåéïà...  
  
-Íàäåþñü, âû âñå ñëûøàëè, ÷òî ÿ âàì ñêàçàë,- ãóáû åãî èçîãíóëèñü â ïîëóóëûáêå, è Ãàððè âçäðîãííóë- îí íå ñëûøàë íè îäíîãî åãî ñëîâà, îäíàêî áûñòðî çàêèâàë ãîëîâîé , îäíîâðåìåííî ñêîñèâ ãëàçà íà Óèçëè. Ê âåëèêîìó óäèâëåíèþ Ïîòòåðà ó Ðîíà äðîæàëè ãóáû è îí òàêèì íåïîõîæèì íà ñåáÿ ïðîñèòåëüíûì ãîëîñîì ïðîìÿìëèë:  
  
-Ìîæåò íå íàäî, ïðîôåññîð?  
  
Êîâàðíàÿ óñìåõêà ñêîëüçíóëà ïî òîíêèì ãóáàì Ñíåéïà:  
  
-Íàäî, Óèçëè, íàäî. Ýòî ïîñëóæèò äëÿ âàñ õîðîøèì óðîêîì, ïðàâäà Ïîòòåð? -îí ïîäíÿë áðîâü,- Â ñëåäóþùèé ðàç âû íå áóäåòå øëÿòüñÿ ïî êîðèäîðàì Õîãâàðòñà ïîñëå îòáîÿ.  
  
-Íî ïðîôåññîð...  
  
-Åùå ìèíóñ 5 áàëëîâ ñ Ãðèôôèíäîðà,- îòðåçàë Ñíåéï,- çà ïðåðåêàíèÿ ñ ïðåïîäàâàòåëåì.  
  
Ðîí ïîêðàñíåë íàâåðíî äî êîí÷èêîâ ñâîèõ óøåé. Ãàððè äàæå íå óñïåë îòêðûòü ðîò, êîãäà Ñíåéï, îòâåðíóâøèñü áðîñèë:  
  
-Òåïåðü ìàðø â ñâîþ ñïàëüíþ. Óèçëè, ïîñâÿòèòå Ïîòòåðà â ïîäðîáíîñòè âàøåãî íàêàçàíèÿ.  
  
Ðîí, Ãàððè è Íåâèëë ïîíóðî äâèíóëèñü ê âûõîäó, Ðîí çàáåãàë âïåðåä, îí ÿâíî ñïøèë âûñêî÷èòü îòñþäà êàê ìîæíî ñêîðåå. Ãàððè ïîäóìàë - äàé åìó âîëþ , Ðîí íàâåðíî âûøèá áû äâåðü... Îäíàêî Ãàððè âíåçàïíî îñòàíîâèëñÿ , íå îáðàùàÿ âíèìàíèÿ íà Ðîíà, êîòîðûé äåðãàë åãî çà ðóêàâ:  
  
-Ïðîôåññîð...  
  
-Íó ÷òî åùå, Ïîòòåð,- ïî÷òè çàðû÷àë Ñíåéï, îñòàíîâèâøèñü â òåìíîì ïðîåìå, êîòîðûé âåë âèäèìî â ëàáîðàòîðèþ .  
  
-Âàø ïëàù , ïðîôåññîð,- ïðîáîðìîòàë Ãàððè , êðàñíåÿ , è ÷óâñòâóÿ êàê ñåðäöå ñòó÷àëî â âèñêàõ, ïî÷òè äî áîëè.  
  
-Äà Ïîòòåð? - Ñíåéï âîïðîñèòëüíî ïîäíÿë áðîâü, Ãàððè æå , íå ñîîáðàæàÿ, ÷òî äåëàåò , íà÷àë òîðîïëèâî ðàññòåãèâàòü ìàëåíüêèå ÷åðíûå ïóãîâèöû.  
  
-Ïîòòåð, òû ñîîáðàæàåøü, ÷òî äåëàåøü?- ÷åðíûå ãëàçà ïðîôåññîðà ðàñøèðèëèñü,- ìàðø â ñâîþ ñïàëüíþ. Ìàíòèþ âåðíåøü êîãäà ïðèäåøü îòðàáàòûâàòü çàäåðæêó.  
  
Ðóêè Ãàððè îñòàíîâèäèñü , îí âíèìàòåëüíî , ïîñìîòðåë íà Ñíåéïà. Ýòî áûëî òàê íåïîõîæå íà çëîáíîãî ìàñòåðà çåëèé.  
  
-Ïðîôåññîð...âíåçàïíî ñïðîñèë îí,ïðåðâàâ Ñíåéïà ïî÷òè íà ïîëóñëîâå , - çà÷åì âû íàñ ñïàñëè? - îí òóò æå ïîæàëåë î ñâîèõ ñëîâàõ, à Ðîí íåçàìåòíî ïíóë åãî íîãîé.  
  
-×òî âû ñêàçàëè , Ïîòòåð?  
  
-Çà÷åì âû ñïàñëè íàñ îò... - îí ñïîêòíóëñÿ,- îò ïðîôåññîðà Äàìáëàäîðà è îñòàëüíûõ? - òèõî ïðîáîðìîòàë Ãàððè è çàêðûë ãëàçà, ïî÷òè îùóùàÿ íàïðÿæåíèå , êîòîîå ãðîçèëî ïåðåðàñòè â íàñòîÿùóþ áóðþ, îäíàêî íà ýòîò ðàç íè÷åãî íå ïðîèçîøëî. Ñíåéï òèõî ôûðêíóë:  
  
-Âû äåéñòâèòåëüíî õîòèòå ýòî çíàòü, Ïîòòåð?  
  
Ãàððè ìîë÷à êèâíóë, òâåðäî ðåøèâ íå óñòóïàòü ñâîèõ ïîçèöèé, íî ìûñëåííî îí êîðèë ñåáÿ , ÷òî âîîáùå çàòðîíóë ýòó òåìó. Êàêîé ðàçãîâîð ìîã áûòü ñ ýòèì çëîáíûì ñàäèñòîì, êîòîðûé íå ñåáå íè äðóãèì íå äàâàë ïîêîÿ? ... Îò óíèæåíèé äðóãèõ îí âèäèìî ïîëó÷àë óäîâîëüñòâèå. Ñòàðàëñÿ ñàìîóòâåðäèòüñÿ , çàïóãèâàÿ èõ... Íå íàäî ïîääàâàòüñÿ , áîëüøå òàêîé íîìåð íå ïðîéäåò ... Ãàððè âûðóãàë ñåáÿ çà ðàñòåðÿííîñòü è íàõìóðèâøèñü , ðåøèòåëüíî âûïðÿìèëñÿ, ãîòîâÿñü ê ñòîëêíîâåíèþ, îäíàêî Ñíåéï ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê íåìó ñïèíîé, ïðîøåë ê ó÷èòåëüñêîìó ñòîëó, îïðåâøèñü íà íåãî ðóêîé è ïîäíÿë íà Ïîòòåðà ÷åðíûå íåïðîíèöàåìûå ãëàçà. Ïàðó ñåêóíä îí è Ãàððè ñìîòðåëè äðóã íà äðóãà , ïîòîì Ñíåéï âäðóã óëûáíóëñÿ óãîëêîì ðòà.  
  
- Âî- ïåðâûõ, Ïîòòåð, ÿ âàñ íå ñïàñàë. Òàê ÷òî íå ïðèïèñûâàéòå ìíå íåñóùåñòâóþùèõ ïîäâèãîâ. Âî- âòîðûõ , íå äóìàåòå ,÷òî ÿ õî÷ó, ÷òîáû âåñü ïðåïîäàâàòåëüñêèé ñîñòàâ îáñóæäàë çàâòðà êàê ÿ áûë çàñòèãíóò â îáùåñòâå òðåõ ãðèôôèíäîðñêèõ áîëâàíîâ, ïîïàâøèõ â ñàìóþ ãëóïåéøóþ ñèòóàöèþ.  
  
Ãàððè ñëóøàë åäêóþ òèðàäó ïðîôåññîðà, îäíàêî çà åãî ñëîâàìè íå ÷óâñòâîâàëîñü îáû÷íîãî çëîãî ñàðêàçìà, ñêîðåå ëåãêàÿ íàñìåøêà... ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå òàê ïîêàçàëîñü Ãàððè. Îí îêîí÷àòåëüíî ïî÷óâñòâîâàë íåðåàëüíîñòü âñåãî ïðîèñõîäÿùåãî. Ìûñëè â åãî ãîëîâå êðóòèëèñü â ïîëíîì áåñïîðÿäêå, íî îí ðåøèë , ÷òî ðàçáèðàòüñÿ ñ íèìè îí áóäåò ïîçæå. Ñ ýòèì îí òîðîïëèâî âûñêîëüçíóë çà äâåðü âñëåä çà Ðîíîì. 


End file.
